El viaje de Kaoru
by Verito.S
Summary: Yo siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas, lo que digas, nada de eso importa, porque siempre estaremos juntos [KenshinxKaoruxEnishi]Epílogo
1. Cartas de errada dirección y un amable d

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki ----

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo 1: Cartas de errada dirección y un amable desconocido._

**¿Q**ué hacer cuando tu mundo se viene a bajo, bien eso era lo que se preguntaba Kaoru, con una carta en sus manos y lagrimas corriendo por su cara sin la menor intención de parar . No podía creerlo, no podía ser, NO ERA VERDAD,NO HABÍA MANERA, Kenshin se lo habría contado ¿cierto? Alguien se preguntaría por qué tanto escándalo emocional, ¿qué si el hombre del que estas locamente enamorada a estado casado? ¿y qué con eso? La gente enviuda y se vuelve a enamorar, es mas, la mayoría ha tenido un novio o algo similar antes de casarse. Bueno, a Kaoru SÍ le importaba y mucho, luego de leer la carta, esa bendita carta, entendió, mas bien creyó entender, porque Kenshin no mostraba mayor interés en ella. "claro"- penso- " es obvio que sigue enamorada de ella, seguro era un chica linda, femenina, que sabia cocinar y ser una buena esposa. Luego de algo así, ¿por qué Kenshin habría de enamorarse de mí, una niña marimacho que lo persigue a todos lados, como tan tonta, yo siempre siguiendo para traerlo a casa, él no quería venir, no, claro que no, él solo venia por lastima, que iba ha hacer una chiquilla huérfana sin ninguna familia cercana ni prometido, sola en el mundo, Kenshin tan bueno como es penso que lo mejor era cuidarla. Pues eres un tonto Kenshin Himura, un verdadero imbécil, No tienes idea del daño que me causaste, no sabes lo mucho que me duele darme cuenta de que té quedas a mi lado por lastima, tal vez te has encariñado conmigo, pero ¿qué tipo de cariño, El de un hermano supongo, solo me has de ver como una tonta niña, una chiquilla débil que necesita de tu cuidado, por que como va, no se va a casa. Bien desde hoy no vas a tener mas esta carga de niña que no le llega ni a los talones a tu querida esposa, ahora Kaoru Kamiya podrá dirigir sola su vida y no necesitara del _amable Rurouni _para que la ayude!"- secándose lagrimas que ya estaban parando, se levanto con dignidad, su mirada mostraba determinación y coraje. Hoy muchas cosas cambiarían para los habitantes del Dojo Kamiya, cosas que probablemente no les agradará perder.

∙**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙**

Era la hora de la cena, Yahiko y Sano tragaban, Kenshin sonreía divertido por la situación tan acostumbrada y Kaoru... bueno, Kaoru comía lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, pensaba que diablos iba ha hacer para olvidar a Kenshin, tarea casi imposible considerando que vivía con él, no lo correría jamas de su casa, después de haberla ayudado tantas veces, le debía mas que la vida y, después de todo, con que razón lo hacharía, si tenia viviendo con ella a otros dos inútiles que aportaban mucho menos que Kenshin "al menos él me ayuda con las tareas de la casa, sería tan buen esposo"- penso triste. - Sucede algo Kaoru-dono?- pregunto Kenshin sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – ah, no, no sucede nada Kenshin- respondió distraídamente – ¿estás segura Jo-chan, Te ves un tanto pálida- pregunto Sano al mirar a la dueña de casa – va, siempre se ve así de mal Sano, no te preocupes – dijo Yahiko para molestar a su maestra –no, no me sucede nada Sano- respondió ignorando olímpicamente a Yahiko- debe ser porque estoy cansada, es fastidioso tener que hacer de madre-maestra para un inútil malagradecido que no hace ningún aporte a la casa y no respeta a su sensei- termino serenamente, no supo como, pero supuso que si le respondía como siempre no terminarían nunca, así que respondió de manera serena, casi malvada, sin inmutarse- ahora si me disculpan me gustaría retirarme -dice levantándose- así, Kenshin- llama al pelirrojo- Sí?- dice mirando a la ojiazul - no laves los platos por favor, tu hiciste la cena y ayudaste mucho en casa, así que lo harán Yahiko y Sanosuke- pide mirando a los susodichos - A sessha no me molesta hacerlo Kaoru-dono-responde cortésmente – no Kenshin. Están acostumbrados a ser atendidos, si quieren ese trato será mejor que se busquen una esposa, o algo similar, tú haces ya mucho en casa, cosas en las que ellos deberían ayudar, además, Sano se esta quedado a dormir aquí ahora y deberá ayudar más- termina sin cara de buenos amigos- Buenas Noches- se despide y marcha afligida a su habitación –"dios, que haré?" – se pregunto al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-arg, ¿qué diablos le sucede a la fea?- dice enojado el kenakoda – ya dijo, esta cansada- responde Sano – pero quien se cree, ¿Yo no soy ningún malagradecido verdad?- pregunta mirando a los muchachos - a decir verdad Yahiko, te comportas de manera muy descortés con Kaoru-dono, ella después de todo es tu maestra y deberías respetarla, después de todo no tiene ningún tipo de responsabilidad hacia ti- responde Kenshin mirando a Yahiko – Kenshin tiene razón Yahiko, aveces era tan niño, y después quieres que te tratemos con respeto?- apoya Sano –eso.. eso no es tan así- dice tratando de defenderse – cree lo que quieras Yahiko- dice Kenshin levantándose de la mesa- pero no estaría de mas ser mas respetuoso con Kaoru-dono, no digo que la atiendas en todo ni similar, solo deja de insultarla y copera un poco más- termina el rurouni saliendo de la cocina librado de hacer mas tareas, él también estaba cansado. –Bueno ahora a limpiar- dice Sano tirándole un paño a Yahiko- hay que terminar esto rápido, estoy muerto- si, yo también, a trabajar!.

Y así paso una semana, una Kaoru desanimada e indiferente con el medio, hacía todo por inercia y cuando le preguntaban algo respondía cosas sin sentido, no parecía escuchar a nadie, vivía en su pequeño mundo y nadie lo sacaba de él, ni siquiera Kenshin. Todos los cercanos a Kaoru se preguntaban que le sucedía, si bien la chica jamas fue alguien muy normal (nada común, una mujer enseñando Kendo y llevando una casa sola, manteniendo a 3 hombres no era lo que más se veía en el mundo dominado por el sexo masculino) pero esta vez iba mas allá de su forma de ser o de las cosas que hacía, esto era preocupante, la joven kenakoda siempre fue muy alegre y amable, pocas veces se le vio tan deprimida y se desconocía por completo la causa, lo que hacia mas difícil el tratar de ayudarla.

Una mañana la deprimida joven fue a caminar, le ayudaba bastante, sin ella, pues, estaría peor, y reflexiono por centésima vez desde que llegase la carta la manera de distanciarse del pelirrojo, podría ir donde Misao por un tiempo, pero se imaginaba a la ninja diciendo –'que hizo el desgraciado de Himura para que estuvieras así, ya vera ese maldito pelirrojo quien es Misao Takani'- no era la mejor manera de no pensar en él, estaría en un lugar donde se le conoció por ser _la mujer de Himura _ o _la compañera de Himura_ y también estaba Aoshi que preguntaría por el paradero de Battousai y que hacia sin él. "esta descartado ir donde Misao", pero la idea de salir no era mala, ¿adonde? Ese era el problema, no quería dejar solo su Dojo, aunque sabía que estaría bien cuidado por sus amigos, además ya había salido lejos de casa con todos sus habitantes (Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko y hasta Megumi) y Tae con el doctor Genzai se habían encargado de supervisarlo, ni había tanto problema en ello "si, pero en ese entonces mis problemas económicos no eran tan grandes..., no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar de trabajar" – penso suspirando deprimida

'aaaaaaaaaaah, Kami-sama ¿qué haré? '-preguntó mirando al cielo

'discúlpeme no quiero ser entrometido, pero le sucede algo malo señorita?'- pregunto un joven de pequeñas gafas y vestimentas que parecían occidentales

'uh?'- Kaoru miro a aquel desconocido Hombre, que sin mentir era muy bien parecido, - no, no me sucede nada Joven... muchas gracias por preguntar- responde cortésmente.

No es ninguna molestia, me llamo la atención que una joven tan hermosa como usted tenga esa apariencia tan deprimida, si tiene algún problema puede conversarlo conmigo, créame, es mejor desahogarse- le aconseja con una sonrisa galante

Bueno, pero seria mejor presentarnos antes no?- dice con una sonrisa amigable.

Claro, que olvidadizo, mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro- dice con una reverencia

Kaoru Kamiya – responde de igual forma.

No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar Kamiya-san, donde le gustaría ir?

Por favor llámeme Kaoru, me molesta tanto formalismo, que le parece si caminamos, cerca de aquí hay un bosque de Sakuras.

Bueno Kaoru si usted quiere que la tutee podría hacer usted lo mismo?

Por supuesto Enishi-kun ¿qué me dice de la caminata?

No me molesta en absoluto- responde con una sonrisa indescifrable y un singular brillo en los ojos.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙ Fin del capitulo 1.∙.∙.∙.∙**

Holas! Me presento, soy Verónica Jimena Suing Rojas, alguien con dudosa salud mental y de dudosa moral, tengo 14 años con 9 meses XD y estoy orgullosa de decir que soy una ECHI total. Este es mi lindo fic de RK con todo cariño, Kaoru y Kenshin por supuesto, es bastante confuso al principio, pero luego todo se aclara, quiero dejar en claro que no tiene nada que ver con un fic subido el domingo 18 (por cierto, FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS CHILENOS, (feriado! Si!) ) que con horror me di cuenta que tenia el mismo principio de trama! T.T este fic lleva dos semanas mínimo en mi mente, luego del final (que me dejo con ganas de llorar por 2 semanas) , dios que cosa mas triste, decidí hacer una continuación desde un poco antes que Enishi fuera a buscar a Kenshin, en fin, me gustaría mucho recibir sus quejas, reclamos, criticas constructivas y algún saludo T.T que a la única que conozco es a Laura-chan (mas conocida como Kaoru Himura IX, Kaoru Sith y de otras maneras) a la que por cierto va dedicada el Capitulo y Fic en general, y me agradaría conocer mas gente :P, espero que disculpen las faltar Ortográficas, pero mi teclado se desconfiguro y me desapareció la "ñ" y tengo que hacer milagros para ponerla, y también los acentos gráficos. Eso es todo ,

Besos y Abrazos

Verito.S –sempai (dedicado también a mis queridos Deshi-tachi no baka)


	2. ¿Un suplente?

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo2 : _¿Un suplente?

**_U_**n hombre alto, de apariencia elegante y vestido de manera casi occidental sonríe de manera maliciosa mientras escribe en un pequeño cuaderno

Kamiya Kaoru, tú serás mi venganza- susurra cerrando el negro cuaderno y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**¿**Seguro que no quieres ir a comer a mi casa, Enishi-kun?- pregunto Kaoru con esperanza

No, muchas gracias pero tengo que ir arreglar los preparativos del viaje.

Mou, ya veo, que tristeza

No te preocupes Kaoru, en otra oportunidad será, de cualquier manera, sería una visita inesperada y no habría comida para mi ¿No te parece mejor que una vez planeado valla?

Supongo...

Bien, ¿nos veremos mañana aquí?

Claro, a la misma hora- dijo Kaoru sonriendo- fue un placer conocerte Yukishiro Enishi, nos vemos mañana- terminó con una reverencia y se alejo por el camino del norte.

Lo mismo digo Kamiya Kaoru- despidió girándose sobre sus talones y caminando por el sendero del sur.

Kaoru caminaba feliz, desahogarse le había hecho mejor de lo que pensaba y había encontrado un nuevo amigo-

"Es muy bien parecido"- sonríe y se sonroja con recordar su rostro-"también es un excelente partido... aaaaaaaaaaaah, ojalá Kenshin fuera como él... ¡Pero que cosas pienso, me tengo que olvidar de Kenshin, debo dejar de pensar en él cada 2 minutos, que tonta eres Kaoru, te podrías haber enamorado de un hombre como Enishi, guapo, con un propósito y con un buen trabajo, pero no, te enamoraste del dulce Rurouni que te considera una hermana y que de paso no esta asegurado que se quede en casa como buen marido, no, él se va a marchar ha hacer misiones, por lo buena persona que es. ¡Maldición! De nuevo estoy pensando en él y me prometí dejar de hacerlo!."

¡Kaoru-dono!- dice Kenshin corriendo hacia ella, con aspecto entre preocupado y aliviado -¡ al fin la encuentro, la he buscado por toda la manzana!- exclama quedando frente a la joven, jadeando.

¿Mou, lamento haberte hecho buscarme, solo me entretuve con mis pensamientos y olvide que debía estar en casa- le explico, suprimiendo el pensamiento de que él podría estar preocupado por ella.

No es problema- sonrió cálidamente- Kaoru- dono yo...- comienza nerviosamente- sessha quería preguntarle si...

¿Sí Kenshin?

Sessha se preguntaba si usted ya se encontraba mejor, ha estado toda la semana deprimida- pregunta aun un poco nervioso.

Sí, ya me encuentro mejor, jeje, verás eran cosas de mujeres- mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Oro- exclamo sonrojado- ya veo, jeje, perdone mi indiscreción.

No hay problema- mira el cielo, tratando de interpretar la posición del sol- creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

Claro- dijo y se pusieron en camino.

El camino al Dojo fue silencioso, Kenshin intento comenzar mas de una vez una conversación, pero la joven peliazul no respondía mas que con monosílabos. Al llegar todos los habitantes del Dojo estaban reunidos en la sala, esperando por Kenshin y Kaoru, al llegar le preguntaron dónde estuvo, por qué no aparecía, si ya estaba bien de animo y un sin fin de preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder, el llegar a casa le había recordado porque no quería estar hay en primer lugar, maldijo su suerte, había encontrado una manera de despeje, pero solo cuando estaba lejos de sus amigos, en especial Kenshin.

Y así paso la tarde, con Kaoru haciendo las tareas del hogar y repartiendo las que no alcanzaba hacer. Tenía que acostumbrar a los "flojos" que no siempre tendrían a Kenshin o a ella para hacerles las cosas, la kenakoda estaba pensando seriamente en ir a casa de Yahiko, sus padres no habían dado señales de vida y prácticamente le estaban dejando al chico como hijo suyo. Si bien le tenia cariño ella algun día... mas temprano que tarde... tendría sus propios hijos y les dedicaría todo su tiempo, también tendría un esposo al cual atender. Suspiró cansadamente, lo que la animaba era el hecho de que mañana vería a Enishi, era un agrado poder hablar con él, tan caballeroso y gentil... otra vez el molesto sonrojo de cuando recordaba al joven, sonrió de manera maliciosa – "tal vez y solo tal vez, Enishi-kun me haga olvidar a Kenshin"...

A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno Kaoru fue a dar su habitual paseo por el sendero de Sakuras , tenía planeado buscar un trabajo fuera de casa, aparte de las clases, necesitaba pasar el menos tiempo posible en el Dojo, por lo menos hasta que logre encontrar un "suplente" para el lugar de Kenshin en su corazón.

Buenos días Kaoru – escucho detrás suyo.

Buenos días Enishi-kun- saludo girándose con una sonrisa.

Me alegra encontrarte, en dos días mas partiré a Inglaterra y mañana no podré venir a caminar, tengo que terminar de arreglar el asunto del pasaje y hospedaje,

Tan pronto?- pregunto decepcionada.

Sí, me alegro infinitamente de haberte conocido, cuando vuelva te buscare.

¿A que hora te marcharas, me gustaría poder ir a despedirme.

A las 10 de la mañana...

Valla... " es una pena, justo cuando conozco a alguien con quien puedo hablar sin problemas"- penso tristemente.

Kaoru tu mencionaste ayer algo de querer distanciarte del joven del cual estas enamorada.

Sí, lo hice, a que viene eso?

Te tengo una proposición.

¿Proposición?

Sí, ¿qué te parecería irte a Inglaterra conmigo?

Tan lejos?...no sabría---

Piénsalo bien, es tu oportunidad, conocerías mundo, te alejarías del joven del cual estas enamorada y podrías conocer a alguien que ocupe su lugar.

Yo... ¿qué sucedería con el dojo?... con los chicos... toda mi vida esta en este lugar.

Tú misma me comentaste que más de una vez viajaste, por esos conocías gran parte de Japón ¿quién cuidaba tu dojo en esos momentos?

Pues mis amigos...

Y ahora estarían todos tus amigos en Tokyo, incluso los que viven en él, ¿por qué no te vas? No sería para siempre.

Y el alojamiento, yo no conozco a nadie en Inglaterra...

Te quedarías conmigo por supuesto, serías mi invitada, créeme, nos iríamos por barco hasta China, luego por tierra hasta el mar mediterráneo y luego nuevamente por barco, es poco convencional, pero conocerías muchos lugares exóticos y es mucho mas rápido que todo en barco que lleva más de 4 meses.

Es una decisión muy importante, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer- suspiró- acepto tu proposición Enishi-kun.

Bien- dijo alegremente- nos veremos en el puerto a las 8 de la mañana, a esa hora comienzan a subir el equipaje. Recuerda, en 2 días más. Ahora me marcho Kaoru, cuídate.

Adiós Enishi-kun... "Kami- sama ¿es lo correcto, es correcto intentar engañar a mi corazón y conseguirle un suplente, es correcto romper mi alma aún mas alejándome de todos los que amo?"- miró esperanzadamente al cielo- Espero que sí- susurro caminando en dirección a casa, con el alma en un hilo.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.Fin del capitulo 2.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

Glosario:

Sessha: el pronombre "yo", se podría entender como una manera de referirse en 3ra persona a si mismo (yo sé, es ilógico)de manera indigna, solo Kenshin la usa y al parecer es de manera masculina (Sí, también tienes uno para hombres y otro para mujeres) es como " este indigno"

-dono: sufijo femenino que podría remplazar al "-san", es solo para mujeres y actualmente no se usa,( según mis referencias es bien antiguo, ya que lo usaban en el Sengoku Jidai (la época de las guerras civiles, por el 1500-1600)), es respetuoso. En el primer capitulo puse que a Kaoru no le agradaban las formalidades, claro, la pobre este harta de que Kenshin la trate de manera tan lejana.

- chan: sufijo que vedría a ser nuestro "ito", "ita", también para diferenciar las chicas de los chicos...(para los que lean Ranma entenderán)

- kun: otro sufijo, para chicos, a un compañero de clase que no sea muy amigo tuyo le dirías XXX-kun, aunque no necesariamente tiene que haber lejanía, JAMÁS a una chica se le diría XXX-kun, sería un insulto.

Basu: fea, manera en la que Yahiko trata a Kaoru.

Oro: frase típica de Kenshin(mejor dicho palabra), usada como pregunta exclamación, respuesta y Dios sabe que otras cosas. (... como grito de batalla, grito indecoroso ... quien sabe para que lo utilizare jaajajaja)

Mou: palabra típica de Kaoru, sirve para todo, como el oro.

Jo-chan: chiquilla, manera en la que Sano trata a Kaoru, es bastante cercano, como de un hermano a su hermanita.

Kitsune: zorro.

Notas:

Hola!

Mil disculpas por el retraso, estuve castigada sin computador durante 1 semana así que lo poco que tenia de la semana anterior no pudo ser avanzado (me castigaron el sábado) además T.T sacaron Rurouni Kenshin en el capitulo 88 buaaaaaaaaaaaa, ahora tengo que bajar los demás, si alguien me pudiese pasar una web donde tengan todo el manga le estaría eternamente agradecida, y eso me dejo sin ánimos, lo siento muchísimo!. Y si alguien me pudiera dar la versión japonesa de "mapache" y "comadreja" también les haría un altar. La verdad no se quienes son los padres de Yahiko, pero se que están vivos, pero el chico esta metido siempre en el dijo y Kaoru siempre tiene problemas económicos, así que supongo que se dieron en fuga o simplemente no pagan las clases del niño, que hasta donde se, vine de una familia de samurais.

Me alegró recibir tantos reviwes (Verito abrazando a las personas que realizaron tal acto con un amor infinito) Y mis condolencias para los chicos de España, pobres, entraron al martirio y animo para los latinos del sur, que nos queda poco!.

también mis disculpas por los errores del capitulo 1, las faltas ortografías, el apellido de Misao no es Takimaki (o lo que sea que puse) es Makimachi... creo y por no poner un glosario, no todos saben japonés (si lo sabré yo), y las faltas narrativas, intentaré mejorar, espero que les guste, va con todo mi amor!.

Reviwes:

gabyhyatt: holas, la verdad no tengo idea que es eso, me base en las ovas, esto empieza algo así como 1 semana antes de que Kenshin le hablara de Tomoe y de que Enishi la secuestrara. Gracias Por leer!

Punxy: Gracias amiga! Ves. Aquí ta la conti se feliz, este cap era para tu cumple, pero no lo alcance a subir Bechos!

Kaoru: Me podría ofender, pero será, si las conozco, incluso avise que habría problemas ortográficos, de verdad que tenia las letras dando vuelta por el teclado U.U. de cualquier manera leíste el fic asi que gracias, hay que seguir mejorando.

Ghia-Hikari: hellos! Tu reviwe fue uno de los que mas me gusto, me siento alagada de que alguien que escriba tan bien lea algo mió! K felicidad! (ignora las faltas en las respuestas) aki ta la continuación y si keres yo te paso las ovas x msn mi mail es : verosuingrojas , porque son imperdibles.

skaevan: Hoa! Gracias! Me alegro que te guste :P aki ta la continuación, algo mala, pero que se le hara. Besos!

yumiki-sama: Hoa, abrazo! (ya paso a que rato las fiestas, pero sera) que weno que te gusto, perdona el retraso, yo se que es esperar continuaciones, ben aquí ta, ya casi tengo listo el 3ro ¡! Oe, te molesta si te agrego al msn? Cuidate!

Mei Fanel: aaaaaaah, Hola! Eres uno de los reviwes que me pone sentimental, eres la nª 6 y yo siempre tengo como 5 reviwes! K alegriaaaaaaaaaa, la idea era dejar metida, pero aquí esta la continuación!

Sara: gracias O aquí esta la continuación, para que te entretengas un rato, besos!

DaniHimura: graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, T.T que dulce:O gracias por querer leerlo hasta el final ¿te importa si te agrego al msn? chaus! Cuidate.

Ignorando el hecho de que son 2 hojas de comentarios, espero que les agrade y próximamente estará el 3r capitulo, se me cuidan, besos y abrazos

Verito.S


	3. Sayonara koishii

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo3: _Sayonara koishii

**-S**ayonara Koishii- fueron las palabras que susurro la joven de azulados ojos desde la cubierta del barco con el corazón en ellas- sayonara.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**M**uchos se preguntarán: ¿quién, en su sano juicio y con criterio (o edad para tenerlo), viajaría con una persona que acaba de conocer a otro continente al otro extremo de la tierra, sin conocer a nadie más ni saber palabra del idioma de la nación a la que ira? ¿Quién? Bueno, Kaoru Kamiya, ella lo haría, y lo hará en unos días más, no es que insinúe que la chica este mal sociológicamente ni nada, solo que es un poco ingenua, en caso de duda solo debemos revisar su historial en el cual encontramos cosas como: aceptar a un perfecto desconocido en su casa, ayudar a cuanta persona necesitada conozca, sin saber nada sobre ella, involucrarse con ladrones, estafadores, malhechores, el tipo de gente que no es muy buena influencia. Sip, la chica no era muy desconfiada, después de haber pasado tantas cosas aun tenía inocencia..., pobre, por eso le pasan las cosas que le pasan.

Pero si bien era ingenua e inocente, no era tonta, no señor, solo que las primeras dos cualidades la hacen parecer no-muy-lista, no tiene relación alguna ingenuidad con estupidez, no este caso. Así que se podía esperar que dudara de su decisión y eso hizo, camino al Dojo se lleno de preguntas, lo que se tenia que preguntar al tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Llego a casa con una gran confusión, "tienes que hacerlo, lo prometiste, es por honor" se decía, y cuando casi tenia asumido lo que haría llega Kenshin con una gran sonrisa, saludándola

Ohayo Kaoru-dono, el almuerzo esta casi listo- dice con alegría- hice sopa de miso, se lo mucho que le gusta.

Hola Kenshin, muchas gracias- dijo en un tono fingido, entre alegre y melancólico, que para variar, paso desapercibido por Kenshin- avísame por favor cuando este listo- dijo entrando a la casa y desapareciendo por el corredor.

Claro Kaoru-dono- dijo algo triste, escondiendo entre sus mangas un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de colores- "bueno, luego se lo daré"- penso tratando de animarse.

Kaoru fue a su habitación, cerrando las puertas corredizas y apoyándose en la pared, afligida, trataba de no llorar, de ser razonable, "que tonta eres Kaoru"- se dijo- " debes de ser firme, estas demasiado llorona, no puedes ser tan débil, has sobrevivido muy bien sola durante años, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora, Te has vuelto muy dependiente de Kenshin y eso no esta bien, tomaste una decisión, y la cumplirás, no debes dejarte vencer por su adorable persona, ¡NO DEBES!. No pienses en como lo extrañaras, de cómo vivirás sin escuchar "oro" mas de 50 veces por día, el sabor de su comida, su cara, su mirada, su..." – Kaoru movió la cabeza con fuerza, como si de esa forma dejará de pensar en Kenshin, suspiro y trato de pensar que era lo mejor, que ya estaba bueno de pensar todo el rato en el viaje, sería mejor que arreglara sus cosas para el viaje y comprara lo necesario. Ya más despejada se levanto justo cuando escucho que la llamaban para comer, siendo sincera, extrañaría sus comidas...

En el almuerzo Kaoru se volvió a comportar de manera melancólica y triste y lo hizo durante el resto del día, también estuvo recordándole a Yahiko las tareas que le corresponderían de ahora en adelante, a Sano que tendría que ayudar si se quedaba y evitando que Kenshin trabajara de más, intento dejar de pensar en Kenshin, pero le era imposible, recordaba su vida sin él, lo solitaria que era, haber aceptado al Rurouni en su casa le brindo compañía y la oportunidad de tener más amigos y no volver a sentir esas soledad pero ahora volvería a estar sola, sola en un lugar que no conocía y mientras se trataba de animar pensando en que podía cambiar su vida con la ida a Inglaterra, su corazón sufría pensando que no podría ver al ser que mas quería en el universo, se sintió estúpida por haberle dado tanta importancia a que estuvo casado, ¡que más de si estuvo casado! Y así siguió, todo el día, al igual que antes, rebatiendo consigo misma, no tenía arreglo, y termino decidiendo, al fin, que dejaría todo en orden, escribiría una carta para cada uno explicando los motivos de su viaje, pagaría las deudas que pudiera, arreglaría sus cosas para el viaje y le compraría ropa nueva a Kenshin, ya que tenia estaba demasiado vieja y si él iba a cuidar su dojo debía lucir presentable. Por lo que lo que quedaba de día fue muy agitado para ella, termino muy cansada y para la noche callo rendida a su cama.

La mañana siguiente no fue distinta, solo que tuvo tiempo para estar triste por lo que lucia algo mas animada, fue al correo y dejo todas las cartas ahí, dando indicaciones especificas de cuando debían ser entregadas, bueno, no todas, la que escribió para Kenshin se la dejaría antes de partir, era muy personal y así tendría una excusa para despedirse de él. Compro la ropa para Kenshin, compro ropa para ella, los utensilios necesarios para un viaje, pago sus deudas, aviso en los dojos donde hacia clase que estaría ausente, fue a buscar y a dejar a Ayame y Susume a casa del doctor Genzai personalmente para estar con ellas, se encargo de dejar la casa en relativo orden.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista la joven Kamiya estaba hambrienta y cansada, casi no había comido en el almuerzo, como si fuese una competencia, comenzó a tragar a una velocidad que le dio envidia a Sanosuke, al final de la velada, luego de mandar a Yahiko y a Sanosuke a limpiar la cocina, solo quería terminar de guardar sus cosas en la maleta y dormir. Cuando ya estaba en el corredor observo por ultima vez a Kenshin meditando silenciosamente, sonrío con tristeza, no solo extrañaría su comida, extrañaría todo de él, inclusive los "sessha", los "dono" y los "oro", cuando el pelirrojo hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Kaoru ya se había marchado a su habitación.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Se levanto temprano, demasiado incluso considerando que viajaría, aun no amanecía del todo y quería estar segura de que al momento de partir nadie se diera cuenta. Estaba nerviosa, un poco asustada, algo triste y melancólica, pero sobre todo, cansada, casi no había dormido, entre los nervios y debates consigo misma, alcanzo a dormir poco y nada. Luego de vestirse con su Kimono favorito, peinarse y arreglarse, ordeno su habitación, reviso que nada se le quedara, fue a dejar las maletas y paquetes en la entrada, fue a revisar las habitaciones.

Luego de hacer todo lo que uno hace antes de salir de viaje, se dirigió al cuarto del ex –hitoriki, sintió su corazón detenerse al verlo dormido, tan inusualmente calmado de manera sincera, le asombre puesto que él hasta dormido es atormentado por el pasado, se veía tan apuesto, tan joven, tan Kenshin, penso, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplándolo, pero de un momento a otro recordó la carta, como si una sentencia de muerte fuese, y nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, intentando acortar el dolor dejo cerca de él un paquete color café que contenía su nueva ropa y sobre ella un sobre con su nombre, dejando caer unas pocas lagrimas antes de marcharse, se prometio, junto al dormido dueño de su corazón, que para cuando volviera, ya no lo amaría. Agachándose para quedar frente a él, sin poder contenerse le dio un suave beso, más bien roce, en los labios, se levanto algo sonrojada y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Te amo Kenshin Himura- susurro a manera de despedida desde el shogi, girándose para mirarlo- y le ruego a Kami que para mi regreso, eso ya no sea verdad- termino saliendo de la habitación, hacia la entrada, donde tomo sus maletas y paquetes y salió de su querido Dojo pidiendo le a los dioses que cuidaran de todos.

Camino solitaria por las calles que la llevarían al puerto, dejando su corazón junto con la noche que des aparecía en su totalidad. El camino al puerto no era muy largo, pro lo que estaba cerca de las ocho cuando llego, busco con la mirada a Enishi, al no encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de cual era el barco, ni tenia un paje, tampoco había desayunado y sentía un poco de hambre, recordando que él habia dicho que a las 8 comienzan recien a subir el equipaje, penso que quizas estaría esperando un buen rato, y si Kenshin se despierta temprano, y si se subia al barco equivocado en su desesperación, cuando ya se moria de nervios, escucho que la llamaban desde atrás.

Kaoru, que puntual eres- dijo el joven de gafas saludándola con la mano.

Hola Enishi-kun, me vine temprano- dijo caminando hacia él.

Ya veo, supongo que no sabes cuál es el barco, ven- dijo conduciéndola hacía un barco grande y hermoso- este es, _The king of the sea, _es decir, El rey del mar.

Es hermoso- dijo sonriendo- crees que ya puedo guardar mi equipaje- dijo señalándolo.

Supongo, vamos- indico subiendo por una escalera de madera y buscando con la mirada.

¿Mr Yukishiro?- pregunto un hombre con acento ingles, con alrededor de 50 años.

Buenos Días señor Thomson, ¿recuerda que le avise que traería a una invitada?

Sí, lo recuerdo

Bien, le presento a Kamiya Kaoru

Es un gusto- dijo la joven con una reverencia

Lo mismo Miss Kamiya, ¿a desayunado ya?- pregunto con simpatía

Esto... no, salí temprano de casa.

Entonces desayunara con nosotros- invito amigablemente- ¡David!- llamo

Sí mi capitán?- dijo acercándose un joven hombre ingles, un marinero.

Lleva el equipaje de la señorita Kamiya a su habitación- ordeno

Sí señor!- dijo el muchacho con respeto

Bien, vamos a desayunar- dijo guiando a los dos Jovenes.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

El desayuno fue largo y ameno, luego de este la gente comenzo a ingrezar a la embarcacion, así, a las 10 am ya estaban partiendo, como lo habia especificado Enishi.

Valla! Que puntuales, cuando he viajado en barco siempre se demoran en partir- comento la chica

Acostumbrate, los ingleses son en extremo puntuales

Sí...

Kaoru?- pregunto

Dime

Te importaría si te dejo sola un momento? Tengo que revisar unos asuntos

Claro, no hay problema, me quedare en la terraza del barco observando- dijo sonrienole

Muy bien, volvere pronto

No hay cuidado- dijo viéndolo partir y se dirigió a la barandilla- que hermoso luce- dice mirando el océano tan calmo, se sentía una paz que solo era interrumpida por la gente que se despedía desde el muelle- "como me gustaría estar así, como ellos..."- piensa con tristeza mirando a una joven pareja de esposo, que se abrazaban cerca de ella, mirando el profundo mar- "...con Kenshin"- piensa sin proponérselo_- _supongo que este es un adiós- murmura mirando el mar- Sayonara Koishii- dice con una pequeña lagrima llevada por el viento, al igual que los pedazos de su corazón- Sayonara.

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿cómo están? **

**Quiero pedir disculpas por este capitulo, yo se que esta fatal y que repetía las cosas, pero eso sentía Kaoru. creo que a la mayoría le toca fin de semana largo... TODOS MENOS A MI! Mi malvado colegio nos va hacer ir de cualquier manera buaaaaaaaaaaaa, para que vean que me esfuerzo para estar a tiempo (me he propuesto dos semanas como máximo por cap) **

**Tengo que explicar algo respecto al fic**

**Me crie viendo series tipo te quiero-te odio- te pego- posesivas **

**(no se si recordaran, pero en los primeros caps de las Sailor Moon, Serena se pasaba peleando con Darren (no se me el nombre, perdonen) lo mismo en Ranma y así, por lo que me acostumbre a ese método y en RK no sucede tal cosa, Kaoru es del tipo "chica anime" que estamos acostumbras, pero Kenshin no y eso me hace difícil el trabajo, de manera que Enishi sera el clásico protagonista anime, pero un poco mas maduro :P **

**Los reviwes: **

**gabyhyatt**: _Holas, ooooooh, pero si se va a vengar! y sip acepta el viaje, gracias por leer! _

**Ghia-Hikari**_Holas hermana mayor XD, si Kenshin hará algo, (lo vamos a tener ocupado) si XD siempre tamos dando jugo, cuídate, gracias por leer y de verdad escribes genial, Besos! _

**skaevan**_Hoas! Aaaaaaa, gracias! De verdad te deje intrigada? Es casi un halago, lamento la demora U.U perdón, pero aquí esta el capitulo, ojala te guste! Gracias por leer:P _

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**_Yo se que tengo grandes fallas en ese tema U.U vi tus fics y me gustaron muchísimo, escribes muy bien, cuídate y gracias por leer !_

**Yumiki-sama: **_Ka-chan! ya tamos hablando por msn XD asi que te lo responderé por ahí, no quiero arruinar la emoción, se me cuida ninia besos! _

**CiNtHiA: ** _uh, no salio tu correo T.T me lo pasas de nuevo porfa? Me encantaría ayudarte! Gracias por leer! _

**Akiko-Sama(n): **_Te molesta si te agrego? gracias! Aquí ta la continuación del viaje, muchas gracias por leer! _

**DaniHimura: **_Muchas gracias por leer, ya tamos hablando por __msn:P_

**punxy : **_Holas! No te kejes¬¬ es tu deber, cuando escribas un fic yo lo leer de inmediato, NO ME DEMORE TANTO¬¬ MALA! Tu sabes que estuve con crisis ia gracias por leer chaus! _

**Esta vez no habrá glosario, toy cansado **

**En caso de que las agregue soy yo, cambie mi mail **

**Besos!**

**Gracias por leer **

**Verito.S **


	4. Mía!

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo 4:_ Mía!

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_**E**l dañado cuerpo de Kenshin caía lentamente al piso, aquel acto de pocos segundos parecía durar una eternidad. Ella solo podía ver, impotente, como él moría_

_Adiós Kaoru-dono- dijo ya en el suelo, con su ultimo aliento- lamento haberle causado tantos problemas- termino cerrando sus ojos por ultima vez. _

_NOOO ,KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- gritó a todo pulmón, sin poder creer que él... él se había marchado para siempre. _

La heredera del Kamiya Kashin despertó asustada, respirando erráticamente y con la cara con sudor frío.

-"Todo... todo fue una pesadilla"... Kenshin...-susurró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en la cama.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Kenshin Himura aparentaba ser un hombre tranquilo, sin mayores preocupaciones..., y técnicamente así era, el calmado y amable rurouni lo era...

Cuando despertó, parecía ser un día prometedor... no podía estar mas equivocado. Al levantarse noto el paquete ubicado cerca del inutilizado futón, decidió revisarlo después, tenia que hacer el desayuno y hoy había dormido un poco más. No hubo nada anormal en su rutina, preparo el desayuno, lo puso en la mesa, fue a buscar la ropa sucia, en fin, lo normal.

Yahiko y Sano bajarón en cuanto sintieron el olor a comida, corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Kaoru no lo hizo cuando la llamarón, tampoco cuando Yahiko la insulto para que viniera, preocupados, fueron a buscarla a su cuarto. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba todo ordenado y limpio, el armario, un poco abierto, dejo ver que estaba vacío.

Yahiko, ¿Kaoru te menciono algo de viajar?- pregunto Sano preocupadamente

No, no lo hizo.

¿Y a ti, Kenshin?

Nada- dijo el pelirrojo

Entonces?

Vayamos a revisar la casa- dijo Kenshin con una extraña mirada

Sí- dijeron los otros dos, saliendo en diferentes direcciones.

Algo le dijo que fuera a su habitación, y siguiendo su intuición fue a revisarlo. Al entrar, el paquete de color café volvió a llamar su atención, lo abrio con curiosidad dejando al descubierto ropa nueva, similar a aquella que usaba cuando era un hitoriki, era de la mejor. Al tomar el paquete, la carta dejada por Kaoru cayó al piso. Dejando el paquete en el piso, tomo la carta, reconociendo la letra automáticamente, la abrió y leyó:

"Para Kenshin Himura"- leyó el sobre y comenzó-

"Querido Kenshin, quizá te preguntes donde estoy, por que no me encuentro en casa, la razón es muy simple, me he marchado, he decidido viajar a Europa, Inglaterra, todo para olvidarte...

A estas alturas lo deberías saber, pero te amo Kenshin, tanto que me duele (). Pero al saber que no tenía posibilidades de ser correspondida, me deprimí y mucho, fue en esos días a Enishi, él me ayudo mucho... y me invito a su casa... en Inglaterra... yo.. yo quiero con toda mi alma olvidarte Kenshin, olvidar que tuviste esposa, olvidar que estuve enamorada de ti todo este tiempo, olvidar que no confiaste en mi, olvidar que existes... pero en estos pocos días he descubierto que me es imposible hacerlo, aun así lo intentare con toda mi alma.

No me estoy explicando bien, lo sé, te lo contaré desde el principio...

Llegó una carta, en ella decía algo sobre 'Tomoe, tu esposa' 'Venganza' y 'hermano menor'... solo tome el hecho de que estuviste casado, yo sé que es tonto, mucha gente enviuda y vuelve a casarse... pero me dolió que no me lo dijeras, yo pense, realmente creía, que confiabas en mi... y que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser correspondida... me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Ahora estoy rumbo a Europa, pensando en que lío me he metido... posiblemente extrañándote.

Seguramente sí...

En caso de que te preocupe, la carta que esta junto a esta es la nota de amenaza. La ropa nueva es un regalo... la que tienes esta muy gastada y no quería que anduvieras mas con ella, esta tan débil que se te podría romper.

Cuídate Mucho

Gracias por los maravillosos momentos que me diste.

Adiós Kenshin.

Kamiya Kaoru"

Eso era... se había marchado... y eso también explicaba por que se había comportada tan extraña, por eso estaba distante con él. Leyó la otra carta... preguntándose si era tan horrible... No lo era... y estaba firmada por un tal 'E. Yukishiro'

Kaoru menciono un tal Enishi

Enishi...

_-Anata, este es mi hermano menor, Enishi- _

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa... E. Yukishiro, Enishi Yukishiro, ese bastardo había engañado a Kaoru, se la había llevado lo suficientemente lejos de su protección , pero si él creía que eso impediría que la fuese a buscar estaba muy equivocado, ahora mismo partía a Europa.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

La semana siguiente fue muy agitada, Kenshin tenia que reunir el dinero suficiente para ir a Europa. Trabajó todo el día, desde antes que el sol saliera hasta pasada la media noche, fue ayudado por todos, incluso Aoshi al enterarse por Misao de lo ocurrido le envío dinero. Lo mismo hicieron Sanosuke y Yahiko, al ver lo importante que era, dejaron la pereza y se pusieron a trabajar.

Todos pensaban que el comportamiento de Kenshin se debía a lo que llamaron "el engaño", pero no era solo eso, al joven Himura le atormentaba el hecho de que ella, fueran cuales fueran los motivos, que ella quiso viajar, conocía a Kaoru, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear a alguien, al menos desprevenidamente si le quisiera hacer daño.

No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta, si bien el bastardo de Yukishiro la usa o la usará para su venganza, a ella le simpatizo, acepto viajar con él solo con conocerlo unos días. Él sabía como era la joven Kamiya, demasiado dulce e ingenua, muy amable con todos, conoció a muchos que cayeron, él mismo lo hizo, era probable que el idiota ese la intentará conquistar, el sabía que el infeliz no era feo, lo recordaba, además siendo hermano de Tomoe, de una familia poderosa... Todo lo que una mujer desea ¿Por qué Kaoru no preferiría a un hombre así, en comparación con un simple Rurouni que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, que además, le oculta cosas? Podía tener esperanzas si ella aun confiase en él, y pensara que tiene oportunidad de conquistar su corazón. Pero ella no creía eso, y se marcho para olvidarlo, ¿Qué la detenía a no volver a enamorarse?

ÉL lo haría, él no podía dejar que la 'pequeña e inocente' Kaoru se fuese con un extraño, tenía que cuidarla... ¿a quien quería engañar?

Él lo haría porque la quería junto a él, porque la necesitaba cerca, toda ella, ningún otro mal nacido tendría a ser poseedor de sus sonrisas o suspiros, de compartir sus penas y alegrías.

¡Él lo haría porque ella le pertenecía, porque era de él, porque no permitiría que nadie más tuviera su corazón!

**Fin del capitulo cuatro.**

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Como estan:P io feliz! Mañana me voy a terreno y se acerca mi cumple (MP3 serás mio!) **_

_**Lamento el nivel de los capítulos, no puedo esperara a inspirarme, tengo que subirlo en dos semanas, no quiero ser actualizar una vez por año, eso lo pueden hacer las buenas autoras, con buenos fics... n.n se darán cuenta que yo no lo soy ni el fic tampoco. **_

_**Yo sé que esta feo! Pero el final esta mejor, me inspire hoy T.T es injusto, Porque no él domingo? **_

_**No podré responder los reviwes, U.U solo agradeceré vale? **_

_**(otra cosa que odio, se toman la molestia de leer y yo ni siquiera les respondo) **_

**_skaevan_**

**_gabyhyatt_**

_**Yumiki-sama**_

_**CiNtHiA**_

_**DaniHimura**_

**_MONIKA-DONO_**

**_Dark Tomoe_**

_**Besos, los quiero. -**_

_**Verito.S**_


	5. Perdido y encontrado

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo5:_ Perdido y encontrado.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**- ¿C**ómo estarás, Kenshin?- se pregunto Kamiya mirando por la ventana de la mansión Inglesa - ¿Cómo estarás? – se volvió a preguntar con temor.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Oroooooooo!- gritó el joven pelirrojo entre una masa se gente que transitaba para ir al mercado y que lo empujaba hacía adelante siendo que él necesitaba ir para atrás.

Estaba en la India, créanme, es un gran descubrimiento, le costo 4 días averiguar tal información. Al menos ahora sabía que tenía que ir por la India y luego a Rusia, no lo podía hacer por China, las relaciones con los japoneses no eran las mejores en este momento, luego de Rusia bajar a Alemania, de Alemania a Francia y de Francia por barco a Inglaterra. ()

El plan parecía simple, pero no lo era, Kenshin no estaba al tanto de lo peligrosas que eran las relaciones entre esos países, que se peleaban por la tierra de los Balcanes. No estaba al tanto de esa información, pero en unos años más, cuando recordase lo vivido, daría gracias a todos los dioses por haber viajado antes.

Estaba soñando despierto le quedan meses de viaje, tenía que procurar cuidar el dinero, no podía estar desprevenido tampoco. Siendo sincero no se quejaba, era una buena oportunidad para tener mundo, incluso, si ignoraba el hecho de que Kaoru podía estar en peligro, se sentía mas seguro que en casa, aquí nadie lo conocía, solo se tenía que preocupar por encontrar a Kaoru, matar al bastardo y volver. No sabía por que, pero no creía que el bastardo le hiciera daño, de cualquier manera lo mataría, ¿Por qué, por el simple hecho de haberse llevado a SU Kaoru lejos, solo por eso.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

… algunos meses después…

Un pálido hombre, de buen aspecto y bastante guapo, caminaba por las calles de Londres, lo había conseguido, había logrado llegar a Inglaterra, después de semanas congelado en Rusia, después de huir de los Alemania por haber dicho un insulto, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber él que era un insulto en alemán, era una simple palabra Japonesa, después de casi morir ahogado en Francia. Al fin estaba cerca de Kaoru… al fin podría verla, abrazarla y sentirse seguro, sentir que ella estaba segura.

No supo en que momento se volvió tan abierto, cuando decidió que podía matar para proteger a lo más importante. Supuso que el volver a sentir que perdía aquello que más quería le hizo reflexionar sobre sus decisiones. No podía perder de nuevo, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores y menos con la misma familia.

Era extraño decir que había madurado, pero en cierta forma así fue. Sentía que su vida no tendría mayor valor si no la dedicaba a encontrar su paz, ya había ayudado a mucha gente, y lo seguirá haciendo, pero en casi 12 años no pensó en él, ni pensó en Kaoru a pesar de que estaba conciente de sus sentimiento hacía él, los había ignorado, junto con los suyos por la joven. Estaba decidido, lucharía, con toda su alma y pondría en juego su vida si era necesario. Todo para que Kaoru volviese con él… y fuera suya por la eternidad.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Kao-chan- llamó Yukishiro a la chica que miraba distraída por la ventana- Kao-chan- repitió… nuevamente no hubo respuesta - ¡KAORU!- gritó haciendo sobresaltar a la peli azul

¡Qué, Cómo, Cuando? – dijo asustada.

De nuevo divagando, no deberías estar preparándote para tus clases de cocina?

¡Es verdad!- dijo apresurándose en buscar sus cosas- lo siento, estaba pensando en… en mi prueba de Literatura- termino mintiendo

No debes preocuparte, vas muy bien- dijo sonriendo

Sí…, bueno me tengo que ir Enishi-kun- dijo mientras corría.

"Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirá pensando en ese infeliz después de todo sigue enamorada de él… pero ya vera, Kamiya Kaoru será mía, sin importar cuanto me cueste"- se dijo a si mismo mientras una cruel mirada aparecía en su rostro.

Kaoru corría por las escaleras y salía a una velocidad impresionante de la mansión, antes tomaba las clases de cocina ahí, pero luego de dos incendios decidieron hacerla en un lugar más apartado… bien apartado.

La clase se tomaba en una casona en el medio de Londres, como a 20 minutos de la mansión en carruaje, pero a pie era mas de 40 minutos… y Lady Anne no era muy paciente.

Kenshin caminaba por las calles, era la hora de la comida y su estomago pedía alimento, pero no podía gastar nada, le quedaba poco dinero, además de el necesario para volver, y no sabía cuando encontraría a Kaoru, solo podía permitirse 1 o 2 comidas al día, con suerte una fruta. Intentando darse ánimos pensó en que pronto la encontraría. Sonriendo al imaginarla siguió caminando por las calles de Londres admirando la construcción Inglesa.

Kaoru llego a la casona de Lady Anne justo a tiempo, entro rápidamente y bajo hacia la bodega donde hacían las clases.

El pelirrojo paso por una casona que decía "Lady Anne, Repostera" y vio como una joven corría para entrar, orgulloso por entender lo que decía siguió su camino tranquilamente.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

El joven de pequeñas Gafas estaba en su despacho, sacando cuentas y viendo como administrar a su grupo. Había perdido…, no mejor dicho, gastado mucho tiempo en Kaoru y había dejado un poco abandonado su negocio, ahora que disponía de más tiempo tenía que calzar cuentas y readministrar el dinero.

Cuando estaba planeando la mejor manera de hacer a Kaoru suya, su Mayordomo, un joven chino en que confiaba plenamente, le traía un nota de uno de sus ayudantes que estaba libre hoy. Preguntándose que era la leyó :

_Yukishiro-sama: Battousai esta en Londres, le he visto transitar por la calle donde Kaoru-san tomo sus clases, por suerte no se encontraron, en estos momentos ronda por la calle que le sigue, se que esto es muy importante para usted, por eso le aviso. _

_Atentamente Hirosato Takana. _

Yukishiro palideció y arrugo el papel como si este fuese Kenshin. ¿Cómo llego ese infeliz a Inglaterra, estaba casi seguro de que su situación económica no le permitía viajar ni siquiera muy lejos de Tokyo, por suerte no se topo con Kaoru , pero no podía dejar que estuviera rondando por aquí, se debía deshacer de él lo antes posible… y lo haría personalmente.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

La joven japonesa salía alegre de su clase de cocina, estaba mejorando y eso la enorgullecía de sobre manera. Estaba atardeciendo y era hora de volver a la mansión, a veces la venían a buscar, otras se marchaba sola, hoy se marchaba sola, como dijo Fa-san : tenía que aprender a andar por Londres sin perderse.

Kenshin se devolvía por la misma calle por la que anduvo a medio día. Estaba cansado y hambriento, por suerte tenia hospedaje en una hostería para extranjeros (habían muchos) y tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un joven japonés que le ayudaba con la traducción. No pudo encontrar nada sobre Kaoru, nada, ni siquiera preguntando por Yukishiro Enishi, al parecer nadie lo conocía por ese nombre. Suspirando cansadamente doblo por la calle donde estaba la casona.

Kaoru no había avanzado más de un metro cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo, a un japonés pelirrojo no muy alto, a un japonés pelirrojo no muy alto que llevaba la ropa que ella le regalo a Kenshin… Estuvo segura que el corazón se le detuvo un momento.

Kenshin se quedo como piedra al ver a una joven mujer de cabellos azulados vestida elegantemente con un vestido europeo, era japonesa…

Casi cree que es una Diosa.()

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙. **Fin del capitulo 5**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_**Hoooooolas , aquí sobreviviendo a final de año… **_

_**Un mensaje para todos los que estamos en pruebas :**_

_**NO SE ESTRESEEEEEEEEN! ANIMO! **_

**_Es un record o.o logre escribir el capitulo entero en menos de 3 horas! Pero esta corto U.U lo se… espero que les guste por que me esforcé para tenerlo en dos semanas, como lo prometi _**

… _**Weno… eso XD tuve de cumple (tengo 15 si!) y estoy ultra resfriada… T.T justo para las pruebas! No es justoooooo ToT **_

_**Eso mis queridas lectoras (ya me di cuenta de que hay puras chicas) cuidense , vean anime y Harry Potter 4 (suspiro por recordar a todos los hermosos protagonistas del libro) **_

**_Debo decir que me senti fatal por no responder los reviwes la otra ves U.U ustedes leen esta "cosa" y nisikera se los agradesco _**

_**Por eso aquí los respondo **_

**_skaevan_******_gracias por los dos reviwes _****_aquí tamos avanzando con el fic, cuidese! Y gracias por leer:D. _

_**Dani-chan:** Gracias por leerme pos chica y tambien por los dos reviwes, taban divertidísimos los mails cuidese y no se estrese por fin de año!. _

_**Ka-chan**: amiga gracias por los reviwes, ojala le valla bien en su fiesta:P. y weno.. ya viste que le dio a Kenshin._

**_MONIKA-DONO_******_Muchas gracias por los dos reviwes (cap 3 y 4 x si alguien se pierde) y por leerme y decir que soy maestra T.T que orgullo. _

**gabyhyatt******_ ya viste las caras que pusieron gracias por el reviwe. _

**Dark Tomoe****** _n.n no se preocupe ya vendrá la inspiración:P_

_**Ci-chan:** Gracias por leerme aun no me da la idea de su fic para ayudarla, cuídese y pórtese bien.n.n_

_**Manu-chan**: T.T gracias, que tierna tú (yo sigo sin cachar quien es bellatrix… lei el libro como 30 veces y sigo sin saber quien es) me alegra que te guste el fic amiga mocha, cuidese y NO SE ESTRESE! _

**_AngelDarkLadyHana_: **_no hay problema, no es que yo deje muchos reviwes U.U, me hace sentir culpable no hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leerme _

**_Punxy:_ **_después de tantos años de conocerme deverias saber que uno siempre puede criticar XD (… yo tampoco tengo cara para hacerlo, pero es una de mis habilidades) gracias por leerme amiga:P ¬¬ESTUDIA! Mira que tener un promedio cercano al Ivan es una vergüenza. Cuidese! _

_T.T vuelvo a lamentar lo corto del capitulo _

_() Recordaran que los terrenos en 1890 eran diferentes a como lo son ahora, después de dos guerras y el fin de la unión Soviética _

_() me parece que es Tenyou en japones, pero no estaba segura. _

_Eso es todo muchas gracias por leer, cuídense_

_Verito.S _


	6. En Reencuentro

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo 6 :_ Reencuentro.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**-"M**aldito Battousai, no dejaré que ganes esta vez… no dejaré que me vuelvas a quitar lo mas preciado"- pensó antes de tomar su preciosa Katana y salir del despacho.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Kaoru se tiro a abrazarlo, no pensó en el plan, no recordó que tenia otras obligaciones, en ese momento lo único que importaba era volver a sentir a Kenshin cerca suyo, poder estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, solo eso. Kenshin acepto el abrazo gustoso, demasiado feliz como para encararla… él también la había extrañado y solamente pensaba en no dejarla ir nunca más… no volver a permitir tal descuido.

La joven kenakoda se apoyo en el pecho del pelirrojo, casi escondiéndose, dejando las preocupaciones a un lado, dejándose llevar…

Te he extrañado tanto Kenshin, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, preguntarme cómo estarás, si no has peleado, si no te han herido- susurro apretando el abrazo.

Kaoru yo… - estaba contrariado, no se esperaba un recibimiento así.

Kaoru tiene una manera muy singular de reaccionar como ya sabemos, después de bastante tiempo abrazada al pelirrojo se pregunto que hacía aquí, como había llegado, en que se había venido y por que lo había hecho.

Kenshin… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó separándose de Himura.

Es que no es obvio, he venido a buscarte Kaoru- dijo como quien dice la hora

¿Has venido a buscarme?- repitió sorprendida- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Oro, te lo debía, cada vez que yo me voy tú me vas a buscar, esta vez he sido yo el cumplidor de tal papel.

Solo por eso?

Además que todos estábamos preocupados por ti, uno no desaparece de la noche a la mañana dejando solo una nota y sin despedirse de nadie, dejando a todos preocupados- dijo en tono de regaño.

Sí?- dijo irónicamente con cara de escepticismo- corrígeme si me equivoco, tú haces lo mismo, no, peor aún, ni siquiera te dignas a avisar que te marchas, es que acaso piensas que nosotros no nos preocupamos por ti, no, vamos y te buscamos y te traemos de vuelta, eres la persona menos indicada para sermonearme- le dijo en un tono de enfado y reproche.

En eso te equivocas, sí soy la persona más indicada, por que soy la que mas se preocupa por ti, la que mas te quiere- confeso si darse cuenta.

Eso no es verdad

Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Porque si me quisieras no me harías daño- dijo ofendidamente

Yo no te hago daño- se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de Kaoru- al menos, no a propósito- terminó

Supongo, pero no te creo del todo

Como quieras- dijo suspirando

Kaoru estaba asombrada, Kenshin no se comportaba como siempre, estaba mas seguro de si, actuaba entre un joven adulto y un adolescente, no como un adulto que parecía actuar su hermano mayor, si no como un chico que la quiere conquistar, sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento, ahora tenia muchas más esperanzas que antes, si tenia suerte incluso podría suceder algo.

Como podrán ver, Kaoru no se trago la declaración de Kenshin, así que tenemos para rato.

Luego de un largo silencio, la japonesa se aventuro a comenzar otra conversación.

Dime Kenshin ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

En una hostería para extranjeros, es bastante económica así que me alcanza para pagarla con comida- respondió

Ya veo- comento pensativa, luego de unos instantes de reflexión se decidió a preguntarle- ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo, en la mansión de Enishi-kun?

Oro?- exclamo sorprendido- crees que me deje?

Por supuesto- aseguro totalmente confiada

Esta bien- dijo sonriendo, así podría vigilar al bastardo y estar cerca de SU Kaoru era demasiado tentador para negarse la oportunidad.

De verdad?- dijo emocionada- vamos entonces, te acompaño a buscar tus cosas en la hostería- y le agarro la mano para llevarlo.

Vamos-dijo con una sonrisa, sin soltar su mano.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

-"Himura, Kenshin Himura" – penso el ultimo Yukishiro- "no sabes como me gusataría verte morir"

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS **

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**Hooolas **

**Veran, hice este cap después del 7 u.u **

**Y tengo cosas que comentarles**

**Lamento lo corto, pero no tenia idea de cómo continuar. **

**Tb FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**Y que he cambiado bastante a Kenshin **

**Eso XD**

**Es tarde**

**Cuidense**

**Verito.S**


	7. La Batalla

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

(na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capitulo 7 :_ El enfrentamiento

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**-" C**ómo estarán Kenshin y Kaoru- se preguntó Yahiko desde el techo del Dojo- Le ruego a Kami-sama que estén Bien- se dijo antes de bajar a cenar.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Kaoru reflexionaba sobre su cama, acaba de despertar, pero era un poco temprano así que decidió ordenar sus pensamientos..

**-"**Que día más agitado el de ayer … no esperaba que Kenshin me viniese a buscar, tal vez en mi sueños"- sonrió mientras recordaba alguno de sus sueños poco morales-" pero nunca así… fue tan… tan romántico!... bueno creo que es hora de levantarme, tengo que explicarle a Enishi-kun la llegada de Ken-"

Cuando se estaba levantando, escucho unos gritos desde, lo que ella suponía, era la sala de estar de la casa.

MALDITO INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVES A PONER UN PIE EN MI CASA

SUCIO BASTARDO, COMO PUDISTE ENGALARLA! AGRADECE QUE NO TENGO MI ESPADA POR QUE SI LA TUVIESE TE CORTARIA EN PEDASOS!

La primera voz la reconoció como la de Enishi, la segunda como la de Kenshin, pero, ¿Por qué se estaban paliando?

¿SI? VAMOS! YO SE QUE TRAGISTE TU ESPADA, ESA PORQUERIA SIN FILO, SOKABATOU NO, ANDA BUSCALA, YO VOY A BUSCAR LA MÍA – gritó el joven de oscuras gafas.

No escucho más gritos, así que supuso que fueron a buscar sus espadas, con cuidado bajo las escaleras y se escondió tras unos pilares, viendo a ambos jóvenes regresar.

Veo que tienes una gran espada, pero no creo que sea correcto que un chiquillo como tú la use, se pude lastimar – dijo con desen el pelirrojo, sin gritar esta vez

Y un vejete como tú ¿no se podría dañar con un arma? Oh! Perdón, un trozo de metal incapaz de cortar madera – respondió en tono burlesco Enishi

Supongo que la mejor manera de ver nuestras capacidades es peleando, no crees nii-chan- propuso con un deje de burla al final

Estoy de acuerdo contigo onii-sama- respondió, burlándose el también.

Kaoru estaba impresionada, jamás había visto a Kenshin actuado así, ella sabia que Battousai era despiadado y cruel, pero nunca burlesco, tampoco entendía por que se decían hermanos, ni el motivo de su pelea. Ellos parecían conocerse, pero no muy bien, Enishi-kun podría tener un conflicto con él… algo relacionado con Tomoe Yukishiro—

La joven maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, como había sido tan tonta, como no se había dado cuenta, Enishi-kun era el hermano de la difunta Tomoe Yukishiro, primera esposa de Kenshin… y Kenshin la mató… ¿Kenshin sería capaz de eso? Lo dudaba, incluso Battousai no lo haría, ella lo sabía. Era por eso que Kenshin la buscaba. Él pensó que Enishi-kun la usaría para su venganza, ahora ella también creía lo mismo, y cruzo medio planeta para rescatarla. Pero había algo extraño, Enishi-kun jamás le hizo daño alguno, se porto muy bien con ella, quizás nunca la quiso herir, tan solo usarla como carnada, pero tampoco parecía muy feliz con la llegada de Kenshin ¿Por qué entonces todo esto?

Mientras ambos hombres peleaban, se lanzaban maldiciones, groserías e insultos de gran tamaño, aunque ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder estaba bastante heridos.

Kenshin tenia la ropa un tanto rasgada, su vieja ropa, no la que le regalo Kaoru, cortes en los brazos le sangraba el labio.

Por otro lado Enishi tenía cortes en la cara, la ropa mas rasgadas que Kenshin y cortes en las piernas. Ninguno noto que Kaoru se encontraba en la misma sala.

Ninguno había usado una técnica en particular, -"quizás no quieren destruir la casa"- pensó la kenakoda.

Y en cierta manera tenía razón, ambos sabían que era difícil paliar en una sala, y tampoco podían destruirla así que solo con ataques leves y de poca magnitud intentaban hacerse el mayor daño posible.

Sinceramente, no parecía llegar a ningún lado así que Kenshin decidió acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible.

HITEN MIRSURUJI RYU- gritó Kenshin pensando que con este ataque lo destruiría, más equivocado no podía haber estado

El DESTELLO DEL DRAGÓN ROJO()- gritó como contraataque y miles de destellos rojos salieron de su espada, deteniendo el ataque de Kenshin.

PERO QUE DIABLOS---

¿Sorprendido Himura?- este es mi mejor ataque, con esa débil técnica no creo que me puedas ganar.

No te confíes Yukishiro, veras lo que 'esta porquería sin filo puede hacer'

Así? Muéstrame- dijo retándolo.

Haré que te tragues tus palabras nii-chan AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!- gritó Kenshin

MALDITASEA- gritó Enishi tratando de no caer, cosa que no logro, choco de lleno contra la muralla

Te he ganado Yukishiro

No podemos llamar esto una batalla Himura, lo sabes – dijo parándose.

Lo acepto, espero que la próxima vez estemos en el lugar adecuado, te venceré adecuadamente, llevándome tu linda cabeza como premio

Palabras son solo palabras, ya verás Himura- suspiro como si batallara con él mismo- Te dejaré quedar en mi casa, solo por que a Kaoru-chan le pondrá muy feliz pasar tiempo contigo antes de que mueras – terminó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Como te atreves a—no pudo seguir hablando

No pudo continuar, Kaoru salió de su escondite y se mostró con el rostro decido aunque algo nerviosa, triste y con una leve mirada de decepción comenzó:

Kenshin, Enishi-kun ¿Me podrían explicar que sucede con ustedes?- preguntó en un tono que les advertencia que no aceptaría un NO como respuesta.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**Fin del Capitulo siete. **

**() El nombre inventado del ataque de Enishi, no lo pude traducir y no se me ocurrió nada mejor. **

**Hola! **

_**Feliz Navidad chicaaaaaaaaas! **_

**_Lamento mucho la demora, yo dije cada dos semanas(por eso subí dos, fueron 4 semanas), pero estuvieron los exámenes y todo T.T lo siento, me sentía horrible. _**

**_He hecho mil cosas en estas semanas, termine el cole, leí Bleach, Hellsing y estoy con Fruit Basket, estudie para biología, me dieron el promedio (un 6.2 wi!) fue el cumple de mi sis, de mi prima, de una de mis amigas U.U, vi Harry Potter 4 (aaaaaaaaah Harry) leí el libro Sexto de Hp (n.n gracias a mi Koishii) me pese (me dio depresion), me puse a régimen estricto y otras cosas que no recuerdo._**

_**Se han dado cuenta de que este fic toca en puras festividades? **_

_**Para navidad, para el 18, al lado del cumple de mi sis y en el cumple de mi amiga n.n, espero llegar a otro 18 con el fic ¿Qué dicen?**_

_**Lamento que solo sean 3 paginas, pero es para lo que me alcanzaba la historia U.U tratare de hacerlos más largos, pero no prometo nada. **_

_**No se si se los he dicho, pero cuando recibo reviwes me emociono, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi que lean el fic y que les guste T.T me emociono. **_

_**Los reviwes: **_

**_skaevan_**_Graciaas, no te he visto últimamente en el msn o.o estas bien? Fin de año? Weno Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo Karina-chan _

_cuídate y pórtate mal! _

**_DaniHimura-S1r4_**_ Dani-chan T.T Amiga! Gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes como te me alegra ver que te gusta mi fic_

_Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo amiga linda (mi discípula, que orgullo) se me cuida y se me porta mal! _

**_gabyhyatt_**_Hooooas se fue solito, gracias por leer linda, _

_Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo, cuídese y pórtese mal! _

**_AkikoSamaN_**_U.U se me había olvida que te había preguntado eso o.o, que tonta yo, si hasta me leí el HP 5 de nuevo ( tb el 4 y el 3… hice cada cosa en estas semanas) AY amiga! No se me deprima ya? Juntas en nuestra rabia eso Manu-chan Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo, te cuidas y te me portas mal eh! _

_**Yumiki-sama: **Ka-chan! Gracias por los animos amiga ,Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo mi niña. No, no lo podían acompañar, si no, seria igual que siempre, no tendría gracia mi fic. Se me cuida! _

_**AngelDarkLadyHana: **n.n Muchas gracias por el reviwe, oye me agregas? io se que ta cortito U.U pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo, cuídese y pórtese me mal! _

**_MONIKA-DONO_**_Me sonrojo! Muchas gracias Monika-chan n.n ¿Por qué no me agregas? , io estoy enamorada de Enishi-kun jeje asi que no me molesta tanto, pero el fic es KK U.U eso pos _

_Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, Cuídate y pórtate mal! _

_**Yamiko Eien: **Hoaaaaa! Gracias pos me demore en actualizar U.U lo siento. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, cuidase! _

**_Kaoru Himura star_**_****Hooolas yo soy de Stgo, nací aki y me moriré aki (i love stgo jeje)eso n.n, gracias por el reviwe, si keres hablar conmigo (ya tengo como 200 contactos y le sigo u.u) es Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo, cuidate! _

_**Sanguito-chan21: **Enserio? (yo con ojitos de estrella)de veras? Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo chica, cuidate! _

**_Eso mis niñas, un saludo especial pa' las chicas del Kazuko RK que son la mar de simpáticas y buenas personas y a todas las chicas que leen (ven n.n, le subieron el auto estima al fic, como siempre lo alban). _**

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Se les Quiere **_

_**Verito.S **_


	8. Explicaciones y Propuestas

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

-diálogos-

(Na: notas de la autora)

_**El viaje de Kaoru.**_

_Capítulo 8:_ Explicaciones y Propuestas.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**E**stoy esperando

Veras... - comenzó Kenshin.

Nosotros... - siguió Enishi.

La mirada de Kaoru, la manera en que estaba parada, como tenía los brazos y sus labios fruncidos les dio a entender que tenían menos de 5 segundos para explicar por que estaba peleando, estaban seguros que estaría igual de enojada cuando le contaran, pero bueno, ella merecía saber.

Bueno Kaoru- empezó a relatar el pelirrojo- tú ya sabes lo de Tomoe-san- Enishi le dedico una mirada asesina por pronunciar el nombre de su querida hermana- no se si éste bastardo sabia quien eres cuando te conoció, ni que relación tenía conmigo. Pero lo averiguaste antes de pedirle que te acompañara a Inglaterra, de eso estoy seguro, y tú aceptaste (yo sé que no fui de lo más atento contigo, y lo siento mucho), éste imbécil te estaba utilizando como carnada para vengarse de mí.

No tenías que insultarlo tanto Kenshin- le regaño la oji-azul – y esa no es la explicación que quería, yo sé lo de Tomoe-san y ahora entendí que Enishi-kun es su hermano. Pero no entiendo bajo que circunstancias falleció ni por que Enishi-kun busca venganza.

Es que al cabeza de zanahoria le ha hecho mal el viaje, se salto lo más importante- dijo el más joven de los Yukishiro- Mi hermana Tomoe estaba comprometida, un buen hombre al cual yo admiraba, pero fue asesinado por Battousai, el pobre se encontraba en el lugar menos oportuno a la peor hora posible. Luego de eso mi hermana desapareció, al tiempo nos enteramos que había visto la muerte de su prometido y se había marchado al campo con Battousai y vivía con él como su esposa. Tiempo después mi padre se llevo a Tomoe, para que Battousai no pudiese estar más con ella, el muy infeliz la vino a buscar y lucho con mi padre por ella, justo cuando mi padre le iba a dar el golpe final mi hermana se puso entre los dos, Battousai se iba a defender en ese momento, al parecer no vio a mi hermana, y ataco a mi padre, pasando a llevar a mi hermana y ella murió en ese momento, desgarrada – hizo una pausa y Kaoru vio como el Rurouni agachaba la cabeza, dejando que los ojos fueses cubiertos por el flequillo- por la espada del ese maldito idiota- terminó dejando la habitación en silencio.

Pero... – Comenzó la maestra del Kamiya Kashin, se sentía mal por hablar en esos momentos, pero tenia que aclarar sus dudas, era ahora o nunca se dijo y se armo de valor- si tú crees que Kenshin no vio a Tomoe-san ¿Por qué buscas venganza?- pregunto en voz temblorosa.

Porque él la alejó de nosotros, mato a su prometido, una buena persona e hizo que mi hermana viviese una vida que no le correspondía, ella no nació para cultivar en el campo, ni para vivir en una choza, ni menos para morir antes de los 20 años. Él – movió la cabeza en dirección a Himura- es el responsable de todas las desgracias ocurridas en su vida, y es mi deber, como su hermano y ultimo de su familia, vengar su desdicha.

Y para eso debes matarlo? – Preguntó con tristeza.

Asi es – afirmó sin más

Y me usaste como carnada para traerlo a Inglaterra? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

Bueno yo – la pregunta de Kaoru lo puso muy nervioso, el realmente apreciaba a la Kenakoda, no quería resentimientos con ella- esto- trago un poco de saliva- cuando te conocí no tenía de quien eras, simplemente encontré que era un crimen que una chica tan linda y dulce estibare llorando desconsolada y sola en un bosque, yo, entonces, solo tenía intenciones de ayudarte. Luego uno de mis espías me informo de tu relación con Battousai Himura, entonces decidí incluirte en mis planes- suspiro con tristeza- yo... de verdad lo siento Kaoru-chan- se disculpo bajando la cabeza apenado.

Sí me usaste, yo... yo confíe en ti como no la había hecho con nadie, nunca espere... nunca creí... yo... ¡no eres mas que un maldito infeliz!- dijo con enojo, los labios le temblaban y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo- no sabes el daño que nos harías si matases a Kenshin, nosotros lo queremos mucho, y es muy importante en nuestras vidas. Yo entiendo que sientas rencor por Kenshin, pero, si tu lo matas, estarías produciendo el mismo daño y dolor que él hizo cuando mato a tu hermana, no, sería peor, porque tú sabes lo que haces, adrede nos causaras, en especial a mi, un daño irreparable. ¡Y además me utilizaste a tu antojo! – le dijo furiosa.

Kaoru-chan, yo lo siento de todo corazón- ignoro olímpicamente el bufido de Kenshin- pero créeme, teniendo o no vinculación con Battousai yo te habría traído conmigo- termino sonriéndole un poco cohibido.

Enishi-kun- comenzó un poco mas calmada, y mostrando el mismo afecto que siempre- si hubiese una manera de que dejases de buscar venganza, yo lo haría, cualquiera fuese- le dedico una mirada de tristeza al joven de plateados cabellos- te hace daño sentir tanto enojo y rabia, piénsalo, si lo matas ¿te tendrás a tu hermana de nuevo?

Yukishiro- después de tanto silencio por su parte, el Rurouni se dispuso a hablar por primera vez - no sabría decir si sufriste más o menos que yo con la muerte de Tomoe-san. Pero yo no soy como Kaoru-dono (na: nótese, se puso respetuoso otra vez) caíste en lo más bajo al usarla para traerme y realizar tu venganza, ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando se fue, ¿de lo preocupado que estaba, y no solo yo, todos los que la conocen y aprecian tanto en Tokyo como fuera de él.

Sinceramente no me importa, nunca vi preocupación de tu parte hacia nuestra familia- dijo rencoroso

No estaba tomando atención a Kenshin, las palabras de Kaoru le habían asombrado. La japonesa tenía mucha razón, lo aceptaba. Pero era necesario que Himura sufriese lo mismo. La frase de Kaoru: _si hubiese una manera de que dejases de buscar venganza, yo lo haría, cualquiera fuese; _le vino a la mente. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, era tan simple...

Kenshin seguía hablando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven no le escuchaba.

¿Estás tomando atención imbécil?- le pregunto enojado el pelirrojo.

Al parecer no- comentó Kaoru viendo asombrada como Enishi parecía estar en otro mundo, reflexionando sobre quien sabe que cosa.

Esta bien Kaoru-chan- dijo Yukishiro saliendo de su burbuja, de paso ignorando la mirada de odio que Kenshin le dedico- tienes razón. Después de la que terminemos la pelea que comenzamos esta mañana no lo volveré molestar.

¿No intentaras matarlo durante la pelea?- cuestiono la joven.

No, palabra de Honor, pero claro, intentaré vencerlo- afirmo.

Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Kenshin?

Acepto, si quiere pelea, la tendrá.

Entonces es un trato- dijo sonriente.

Me asombra tú actitud Himura. Los años te han calmado, pero creo que reconsiderarás la opción de matarme. - dijo disfrutando de expresión de consternación de Kenshin.

¿Por qué dices eso Enishi-kun?

Sigo pensando que Himura debe sufrir lo mismo que yo, si bien no lo matare, deberá dejar lo que más quiere. Y tomando la palabras de Kaoru: si hubiese una manera de que dejases de buscar venganza, yo lo haría, cualquiera fuese; les pediré un favor.

¿Cuál?- preguntaron Kaoru y Kenshin al unísono.

Kaoru se quedará aquí, conmigo, en Inglaterra, se convertirá en mi esposa y sera la progenitora de los sucesores del clan Yukishiro- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Oh! La estupidez humana, Enishi Yukishiro firmo su sentencia de muerte al proponer tal cosa, desato la furia de Kenshin Himura, haciendo aparecer a Battousai, el asesino más despiadado del ultimo tiempo, pobre hombre, no sabe lo que le espera.

Y la joven Kaoru Kamiya se quedo pasmada, totalmente de piedra. No salió de su letargo ni siquiera cuando Kenshin grito ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS!

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**Fin del capítulo 8 **

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! **_

_**Lamento el retraso... en vez de dos fueron tres semanas, de veras lo siento. **_

_**No tengo excusas, estoy de vacaciones y me demoro mas en actualizar... que vergüenza verdad? **_

**_Es raro u.u, tenía más tiempo en época escolar, ahora apenas si me alcanza para leer un poco (creo que tiene que ver con dormir 10 horas y no 6'30 e ir a la piscina con mi hermana todos los días)_**

_**No se adonde voy con el fic, ni como termina, prometo lemon, lo juro, weno pos, eso aki tan los reviwes:**_

**AkikoSamaN**_como crees! Eres una gran amiga, me dejaste dos reviwes ,además leíste mi nueva historia T.T tu siempre apoyandome! que linda tú! Esop XD ojala te guste el cap, besos y abrazos! Pórtate mal! _

**CiNtHiA**_OA! Muchas gracias Ci-chan n.n, no te preocupes, si no me deprimo. Besitos. Cuídese y pórtese mal! _

**kryn himura**_: Le sigo muchas gracias por leer. _

**skaevan**_Hellos! Ya no tas tan desaparecida gracias también por el otro reviwe, muchas gracias cuídate, pórtate mal! _

**Yumiki-sama: **_Ka-chan! para ti va este cap niña viajera, muchos besos, no se deprima, no se pierda y cuídese! _

**Cisne.Negro**_Kitsune onee-sama! __Muchas gracias por leer, shi… los primeros capítulos son un desastre… pero vamos mejorando. Cuídese y Pórtese mal._

**Caroki-chan: **_Caro-chan! Muchas gracias tú siempre apoyando el fic.. T.T gracias! Cuídate y pórtate mal! _

**DaniHimura-S1r4**_Shipos! Algún día iré… yo tb te Quero como hermana!. Haber si te apareces más… que andas desaparecida, Cuídate querida discípula! _

**Cynthia: **_n.n muchas gracias aquí lo continuo, cuídate! _

_**Este cap va dedicado a Kasia, Ka-chan, Yumiki-sama que esta de vacas fuera de Chile y se viene a Stgo n.n**_

_**Eso mis niñas**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Portense mal **_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Verito.S **_


	9. Cuando no es como deberia ser

Declaración de derechos de autor: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiko Watsuki, Sony y su respectiva publicación en manga. La canción : " Cuando no es como debería ser" es de Panda y su respectiva disquera.

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

** notas de la autora**

_**No suelo hacer notas antes de comenzar el fic, creo que es para el final U.U, pero tengo que avisar que este capítulo es un Songfic. El otro día escuche la canción en MTV y me enamoré de ella, se me hizo ideal para el cap. La canción es :"Cuando no es como debería ser" de Panda. Si la quieren me la piden mi correo o la bajan n.n es muy linda la verdad. **_

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capítulo 9:_ _Cuando no es como debería ser._

_Dedicado a: _**Akikosama(n) Manu-chan**

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**¿Q**ué diablos pretendes Yukishiro?- gruño Kenshin agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Nada Himura, nada- dijo soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo- Kaoru-chan lo dijo: "si hubiese una manera de que dejases de buscar venganza, yo lo haría, cualquiera fuese" Y yo te dejaré de molestar si ella se queda conmigo, aquí. Es que acaso Kaoru-chan no es mujer de palabra- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, incitando al Espadachín.

Claro que lo es, pero no la puedes obligar a hacer tal cosa infeliz- dijo Kenshin mirándolo con odio.

¿Por qué no, Hasta donde yo se, la gente es comprometida contra su voluntad ¿No es verdad, no soy la primera persona en hacer esto y créeme, no seré la ultima.

No he terminado la idea cabeza de escoba desteñida- dijo con malicia- porque yo te mataré antes de que pongas un dedo sobre ella- termino con una serenidad y frialdad escalofriante.

¡Quieren callarse los dos!- exclamo enojada Kaoru- aquí lo más importante es lo que yo crea ¿no? – espero a ver que los jóvenes asintieran, cosa que hicieron- Enishi-kun tiene razón, yo dije eso y he de cumplir.

Pero- comenzó Kenshin- no puedes hacer eso Kaoru **Se fue de nuevo el –dono**

Yo hago lo que yo quiera Kenshin- le dijo enojada, aun le dolía lo de la carta- hasta donde yo se nosotros solo somos amigos ¿No es así?- completo de manera fría;- Tengo una idea, si Enishi–kun me lo permite, haré que me digan por que he de hacer lo que ustedes me piden- propuso seriamente-" Estoy asombrada de mi propia rapidez para crear planes, pero que lista soy"- penso con orgullo.

Ami me parece bien, tengo miles de razones para que aceptes quedarte y casarte conmigo y mejor si decides quedarte conmigo por decisión propia- dijo sonriendo.

Kenshin solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba preocupado, él no tenía buenas razones...

Muy bien, me harán una lista con las razones por las cuales yo debería casarme y quedarme en Inglaterra o irme y regresar a Japón. El que tenga las mejores razones – se detuvo a pensar unos segundos- por así decirlo: gana.

¿Una lista? – repitieron sorprendidos al unísono – ¿Con una lista decidirás algo tan importante como esto?- dijo Himura mirándola como si estuviera dudando de su salud mental.

Así es- dijo sonriendo serenamente.

Kaoru-chan, estás segura? ¿Por qué tomar una decisión tan importante por un medio tan vulgar? ¿Segura que no quieres más tiempo para pensarlo?

No Enishi-kun, gracias, estoy muy segura, créanme yo se lo que hago. Hemos estado aquí más de tres horas, ya serán las 10 de la mañana **se levantan a las 7, **Mrs Josephine a de estar muy molesta por retrasar el desayuno dos horas, lo que es yo, me voy a alistar, luego del desayuno iré a mis clases como siempre- los miró como una madre cuando sale de casa y deja a sus hijos solos- quiero la lista para la hora de la cena, a mas tardar cuando me retire a dormir, las leeré esta noche y mañana les daré una respuesta, tienen un día para hacerla, ¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó en un tono casi amenazador, al ver que ambos jóvenes negaban intimidados hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano- los veo a las 9 de la noche, Good Bye my dears gentlemen, Good Bye - dijo mientras

desaparecía por las escaleras.

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_Ya no volveremos a hablar  
nos volveremos tampoco a ver (fue tu decisión)  
quise pedirte perdón por tantas cosas  
que ni realice_

_pero ya no ya lo pensé  
me duele tanto decirlo  
pero no se dio   
ya lo pensé  
mi dignidad es primero_

En la biblioteca del segundo Kenshin pensaba que le diría, mas bien escribiría, para que regresara con él, la única razón convincente en su lista era: " Por qué te amo". No había bajado a almorzar, pero si les pregunto a los sirvientes de la casa, a los japoneses o que conocían el idioma **Enishi es japonés, es obvio que sus empleados se manejan en el idioma o son del país del sol naciente ** que había estado haciendo Kaoru durante su estadía en Londres, como lo espero, todos la halagaban, decidan lo adorable que era, lo dulce que se comportaba, lo feliz que se ponía cuando alguien se animaba a enseñarle algo nuevo o cuando aceptaban su ayuda, también le hablaron de sus progresos: ahora era capaz de cocinar 'a la buena de Dios' sin mayores problemas, se manejaba en comportamiento y etiqueta, estaba aprendiendo a bordar, tejer, cocer, pintar, leer y escribir en Inglés y en Latín. No hacían más mostrar su admiración y afecto por la joven señorita.

_tal vez así es mejor  
ódiame  
tal vez así es mejor  
recuerdas que fácil es?  
tal vez así es mejor  
ódiame  
pues ya tranquilo estoy _

Aquellos comentarios lo perturbaron profundamente, en este lugar Kaoru había logrado lo que en casa nunca pudo. Yukishiro podía darle todo cuanto quisiera y necesitara.

-" ¿Y qué puedo darle yo, nada, ni un apellido, ni la promesa de una vida tranquila, maldición, ni siquiera estar siempre a su lado, lo único que le puedo dar es mi amor, ja, ¿mi amor, He escondido lo que siento por Kaoru desde hace demasiado tiempo para intentar recuperarla ahora : ' no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' . Si quiero su felicidad tendré que dejarla ir, es lo mejor que puedo llegar a hacer por ella' – penso con tristeza mirando por el balcón de la habitación.

Tan metido en sus reflexiones estaba el ex Hitoriki que no escucho la puerta abrirse, para ser exactos, solo supo que había alguien más en el cuarto cuando el joven de plateados cabellos le hablo:

Dime algo Himura- comenzó el chico- ¿Por qué no me haz asesinado aún?- preguntó demasiado calmado para la magnitud de la pregunta.

Porque al igual que Kaoru, yo soy de palabra, sin contar que matarte a ti seria peor que matar a otro, eres el hermano de Tomoe, estuve tentado a hacerlo, pero ya no- respondió con simpleza.

Yukishiro – dijo Battousai después de un largo silencio, mirando aún por el balcón- te dejo el camino libre.

_si existe un modo para que tu  
me puedas hacer muy feliz (quiero ser feliz)  
lo único que tu tienes que hacer  
amor mío es morir_

_y llorare por ti  
pues esta es la forma mas sencilla  
para no pensar en ti  
poder ahorrar  
mis lagrimas se terminan_

¿Tú qué? – Exclamó sorprendido.

No tiene caso hacer esto, - siguió con un deje de tristeza, sin mirarle aún - hacerle esto, ella estará mil veces mejor contigo que conmigo, no quiero jugar más Yukishiro. No más- susurró, en ese momento, al hermano de Tomoe Yukishiro, le pareció tan cansando y mayor, más de lo que realmente era- Tú le puedes dar la felicidad que yo nunca le di ni le daré, mostrarle el amor que yo nunca pude ni podré. Aquí, ella logrará ser feliz. Siguiendo con esto solo conseguiré hacerle daño y alejarla de una buena vida- sonrío con tristeza y lo miró fijamente- vamos, ¿Qué futuro tendría conmigo?- preguntó sin necesidad de una respuesta, él ya la conocía.

¿Me la dejarás sin luchar siquiera?- preguntó sorprendido.

Así es- afirmo, a pesar de que le dolía en el alma hacerlo- solo te pediré dos cosas antes de partir: Primero: Impedir que se entere de mi partida, al menos hasta que allá abordado el barco; y Segundo: que la cuides, no solo en lo físico, no permitas que sea dañada, si me enteró de que le ha sucedido algo, no me molestaré en cruzar medio continente nuevamente para molerte a golpes- comenzó con un tono ligeramente malicioso- y asegurarme de que no puedas reproducirte.

Haré ambas cosas, tú crees que yo dejaría que la dañarán, si alguien lo hiciera ¿ no piensas que lo mataría de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, tienes que tener en cuenta Himura que no eres el único con sed de sangre.

Eso espero- sonrío casi amigablemente- cabeza de escoba desteñida.

No empieces con los insultos zanahoria- dijo divertido- ¿Estás consciente de que si se lo vuelves a pedir, ella te acompañará, aunque tenga que romper su palabra. – consultó, si bien no le convenía que 'ese infeliz' se quedara, tampoco quería que su querida Kaoru sufriera.

Lo sé. Ya te dije que quería su felicidad, lo que yo no entiendo es por qué me sigues preguntando- dijo escépticamente el joven de ojos violetas.

_Tal vez así es mejor_

_ódiame_

_Tal vez así es mejor_

_Recuerdas que fácil es, _

_Tal vez así es mejor_

_ódiame_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy._

Porque yo también quiero su felicidad, ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué Kaoru prefiere una vida llena de privilegios y riquezas a una vida junto a ti, ambos sabemos que no. Ya se que estaba pensando en obligarla a quedarse conmigo, pero mientras trabajaba en la lista recordé lo infelices que son las parejas obligadas, si bien al final se quieren, no es lo mismo que el amor de verdad, también creo correcto darle libertad de elección a Kaoru, no me quiero casar con una tontita que no ejerce su opinión, esa no sería ella, no sería la mujer de la que ambos nos enamoramos- le dijo con convicción a Kenshin

Es mejor que dejes de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – dijo en un suspiro- Tenemos un trato entonces: Yo me voy y te dejo a Kaoru, solo para ti, por siempre. Tú la cuidas y le ofreces todo lo que este a tu alcance para que pueda ser feliz. ¿Trato Enishi Yukishiro?- dijo alzando la mano para que este la estrechara.

Es un trato Kenshin Himura- dijo estrechándola

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Es hora Himura, fue dificil, pero el barco acpto llevarte- aviso Enishi desde el muelle, con reloj en mano, señalando un barco grande que viajaría por el atlántico, pasaría por cabo de hornos y llegaría a Japón en 3 meses.

Es hora- afirmó

Espero que estés completamente seguro.

Lo estoy, es por ella ¿no?- dijo con tristeza.

_ya no quería darte la razón  
pero quería cambiar tu opinión_

_ya no quería darte la razón  
pero quería cambiar tu opinión  
(no me agrada hablarte así, desprecio  
me haces tu sentir, multiplícalo por mil,  
eso mereces tu de mi)_

Es por ella- afirmó

Adiós Yukishiro, espero tener noticias tuyas, como lo acordamos.

Yo también, si no me matan- dijo decaído- creo que no podré moverme del piso por un tiempo.

Vamos, seguro que no se enojan- dijo tratando de animarlo, "¿qué amigos te matarían?" Penso.

Eso espero -dijo con un escalofrío de solo imaginar las miradas asesinas que recibiría de Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae y hasta Tsubame, no quería enfrentárseles, pero tenía, lo haría con valor...

Es el adiós Himura.

Es el adiós Yukishiro- dijo sonriendo- parecemos dos novios.

No lo digas ni en broma

No te pongas así, ¿Puedo pedirte un ultimo favor?- preguntó nervioso

Sí, dime.

¿Puedes entregarle esto a Kaoru cuando me encuentre lo bastante lejos como para que me mate? – dijo mientras sacaba una carta y un paquete de su maleta.

Por supuesto- dijo tomándolos.

Gracias por todo.

No hay de que.

Es hora de que suba al barco, Adiós Yukishiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Adiós Himura- dijo devolviéndola.

El barco había zarpado y Kenshin miraba desde la popa el mar.

- " Espero que este haciendo lo correcto"- penso mirando el mar- " Pero es lo mejor, es por ella. Es mejor así, estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que será feliz, Tal vez es mejor incluso si me odia, así no vendrá a buscarme"- suspiro con tristeza- Tal vez así es mejor- susurro mirando el azul mar que le recordaban tanto los ojos de ella.

_tal vez así es mejor odiame  
tal vez así es mejor  
recuerdas que fácil es?_

tal vez así es mejor odiame  
pues ya tranquilo estoy wuoh

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

**Fin del capítulo 8. **

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

_**Holaaaaa! **_

_**Me demoré casi tres semanas, lo sé, lo sé. U.U no quiero ni pensar como lo haré la próxima semana (shi... toca actualización T.T de dos fics) **_

**_He descubierto que se peude ver cuantas gentes leen en fic T.T tengo _**1637 **_lecturas hasta el momento, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._**

_**No me harán anda por el capitulo verdad?**_

_**Verdad que si?**_

_**Me di cuenta de que mi salud peligraba al terminar (que bueno que no he revelado mi dirección) **_

_**Créanme, termina con Kenshin, si no, estaría en Kaoru-Enishi (pero lo puedo cambiar) **_

_**No me maten vale? **_

**_Este fic estaba dedicado a Laura-chan Kaoru Himura XI quien nunca lo leyó (¬.¬.). _**

_**De cualquier manera, este capítulo taaaaaaaaaaan largo (el mas largo de mi carrera como escritora de fics) va para ella con todo cariño, muchas felicidades en su cumpleaños n° 19 (viejaaaa, mira que a mi me faltan mas de 9 meses pa' los 16) no, no ta vieja weno, ojalá lo pase mucho muy bien, se alcoholice como debe a esa edad y disfrute, miles de besos y abrazos para ella ( no te kejes por el regalo, el dolor de cuello que me tengo que aguantar desde hace 4 días) **_

_**Por Dios que es difícil hacer un SongFic, mis admiraciones a quienes los han hecho . Espero no tener que volver a hacer uno. **_

_**Sobre el Lemon que prometí (si nadie quiere me dice, xq estoy preocupada por él) quien sabe, capaz sea el epilogo (ejem, si llega a tener) o el capitulo final... pero es mi deber moral hacer uno, tengo que proteger mi honor, no me puedo catalogar como pervertida si no hago esas cosas ¿no creen? . **_

_**Esas fueron mis notas... como siempre largas. Les recomiendo la canción, enserio, es muy linda .. **_

**_Estos son los últimos Reviwes que contesto en el fic, de ahora en adelante lo haré por el modo : "Reply" Así que por favor déjenlos con su cuenta vale? _**

_**Yumiki-sama: **Gracias como siempre, tas desaparecida XD, shi Kei-chan, no he podido hablar con él u.u, obvio que defendía lo suyo, Cuidate, besos y abrazos!. _

_**ane himura: **Gracias, no te preocupes, me alegro con que me digas que lo lees siempre, lamento si me demoro, pero estoy corta de tiempo U.U , XD shi, fue una wena frase Si me kieres dejar mas reviwes no me kejo. Cuídate linda, Besos y abrazos te me portas mal n.n _

**_Cisne.Negro_**_One.chan, tiene sorpresa jeje, pero no creo que sea muy linda, me esfuerzo en mejorar u.u y este cap es más largo :P, bastante ojala te guste, besos y abrazos, pórtate mal eh? _

_**CiNtHiA: **Shi n.n siempre me porto malo jojo, aki ta, como lo prometí, cuídate loka, besos y abrazos, pa variar, pórtate bien! _

_**Caroki-chan: **Sí, siempre me apoyas (te corro a abrazar) mucha suerte con el fics pos mi niña, cuídese y siga portándose mal,. Besos y gracias! _

**_skaevan_**_n.n, ami tb me gusta mucho hablar contigo, muchas gracias por leerme siempre y dejarme reviwe T-T, cuídate bonita, besos y abrazos!. _

**_AkikoSamaN_**_Feliz Cumple! Aki ta tu regalo jojo, ¬.¬ haz el favor de conectarte porfavor? Ia? Si? XD besos amiga preciosa, felicidades vejestorio portate mal, espero que tengas una wena fiestas Abrazos! _

_**DANI.-.CHAN: **Puchas, no podras leer este cap T.T porqué estarás lejitos. No habia leido eso : " te pareces a j.k. rowling en unas frases" enserio? Es el mejor halago que e recibido, enserio, me da algo, T.T gracias, xD taba chistoso ese dia, besos pa' cuando leas esto, TKM! _

**_MONIKA-DONO_**_****si! Leeré tu fic XD me he metido como 3 veces, pero me han sacado del pc T.T, muchas gracias por los reviwes loka, cuídate_

_Besos y abrazos! _

_**Eso fue todo por hoy**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Pórtense mal**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Verito.s **_


	10. Adulterio

Declaración de derechos de autor: _Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, le pertenece a __Nobuhiro Watsuki. Agradezcan a los dioses que no sea tan codicioso, porqué el día que cobren por fic… _

Datos de interés: "Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

** notas de la autora**

_Retroceso. _

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este cáp tendrá muchos cortes, lo que le sigue al cáp 9 esta en _cursiva _y lo que sería el ¿Futuro? En letra regular la serie esta situada en 1878-79 y mas adelante, el fic esta situado la letra regular en 1882-1883 En este capítulo hay escenas que se podrían llamar Lima o Lemon, para mi no llega a "M" aunque para mi ni las violaciones son algo "m" si les desagrada este tipo de narración lea todo menos lo de la boda el trozo grande en cursiva situado como a la mitad del fic lo marcaría, pero me corta toda la emoción , el resto de mis notas abajo .**

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capítulo 10: Adulterio. _

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**_H_**ola Kenshin- escuchó el hombre desde la entrada del dôjo- ha pasado mucho tiempo- comentó la joven mujer acercándose.

Kaoru…- susurró-

**.·.·.·.·.·**

"_Otra vez la misma cosa"- pensó al mirarse al espejo y ver su rostro con signos de un ataque de pena- "si sigo así me arrugar y nadie me va a querer"- dijo mentalmente mientras se limpiaba la cara con delicadeza al tiempo que sonreía (o eso intentaba) – Si Kenshin cree que lo mejor para mi es quedarme aquí, junto a Enishi, pues eso haré, me casaré con él y seré una dama Inglesa, es en lo ultimo que te complaceré Kenshin Himura- dijo con firmeza jurándose a sí misma que era la ultima vez que lloraba por él, la definitiva, cuando lo volviera ver (si es que lo hacía) se arrepentiría de haberla perdido, y sufriría al ver lo hermosa que se había vuelto, lo entupido que fue al no haberle pedido permanecer a su lado. Disfrutaría de una placentera venganza contra el espadachín, por no haberle dicho que la amaba en todo este tiempo, por no permitirle amarlo cuando pudo._

**.·.·.·.·.·**

Yahiko estaba colgando la ropa en el patio trasero del Dojô cuando escucho el nombre de su maestra, asombrado y curioso se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, escondiéndose para no ser descubierto, el joven aprendiz trato de escuchar lo que la peliazul y el pelirrojo decían:

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿Cómo esta Yukishiro?- pregunto con cierto ¿odio? El joven hombre.

Muy bien, en estos momentos se encuentra China, arreglando unos negocios, cerrando asuntos pendientes- "al igual que yo en Japón"- es por eso que vine a Tokio, hacia mucho que no estaba con ustedes y quise visitarlos- contó seriamente, se veía que el animo que le caracterizaba ido disminuyendo con el tiempo.

Demasiado…- comentó simplemente contemplándola fijamente, ahora Kaoru era una mujer madura, con 21 años ya estaba completamente formada, se notaba una madurez en sus facciones antes inexistente lo que la hacía ver más atractiva de lo naturalmente era, llevaba un ligero pintalabios carmín y el pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta con un lazo a juego con el kimono Azul oscuro con un lindo estampado amatillo y verde. Su demonio interior se pregunto que tan bien sabría probarla de nuevo un poco, ahora que esta mayor, aunque el los ignoro (o intento hacerlo).

¿A que has venido realmente, Kaoru? – la interrogó mirándola seriamente.

A verlos, no te lo he dicho antes?- respondió con simpleza- además quería terminar el asunto del entrenamiento de Yahiko-chan, es inaceptable que mi pupilo este sin un titulo aún. Y no hay nada de malo en venir a MI casa- recalco posesivamente el "mi"- o acaso te disgusta mi presencia Kenshin?

Claro que no, solo preguntaba, hace poco remodelamos el Dojô y la casa… ahora tengo un biombo bastante agradable… aunque sigo pensando que es de chica, ¿quieres ver como quedo?- ofreció caballerosamente, con un brillo dorado en los ojos que no paso desapercibido por la kenakoda.

Me encantaría- respondió al tiempo que le sonreía provocativamente.

Yahiko, que estaba mayor ya, se había percatado de que ellos no iban a ver como quedo el Dojô ni mucho menos, como mucho verían el biombo de la habitación de Kenshin, pero dudaba que su maestra tuviera tiempo para admirarlo. Suspiró cansinamente, encontraba inapropiado el comportamiento de Kamiya y para que decir el de Battousai. Si tanto se querían ¿Por qué no estaban juntos?. Volvió a suspirar… sería un día agotador.

**.·.·.·.·.·**

_Alrededor de 8 meses después de que Himura volviera a su tierra natal Enishi Yukishiro y Kaoru Kamiya celebraban su boda en la tierra del sol naciente, debido a ser ambos de nacionalidad Japonesa creyeron que era lo correcto, sin contar que la gran mayoría de los amigos de Kaoru vivían en ese País. _

_La boda fue hermosa, digna de cuento de hadas… solo que en vez de casarse con el príncipe azul se casaba con el peor enemigo de éste, aunque no era el villano del cuento. Kaoru llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco, con jazmines bordados en color crema entre otras ornamentaciones, uno tocado digno de la mejor Geisha del Japón con un peine de Jazmín a juego con sus aros blancos y largos. Sí, Kaoru parecía la novia de un noble, incluso un emperador, una hermosa Tenshi caída del cielo. Pero para la futura señora Yukishiro las cosas no eran color de rosa, quería mucho a Enishi, mas no lo amaba, al menos no de la misma manera que a Kenshin, a pesar de todo, ella deseaba que él fuera quien estuviera a su lado al momento de la ceremonia, pero las cosas no eran así y nada le podía hacer ella para remediarlo, una pequeña parte de su ser gozaba con la expresión que tendría al verla entrar, era lo mínima compensación que merecía por lo que había sufrido por él… No había nada de malo en ello… ¿verdad? _

**Queridos mios! Cuanto tiempo n.n bueno, no se si sabrán, pero en Japón son Budistas-Sintoístas (abajo mas explicaciones de la religión) y no es una boda como las católicas/cristianas, claro, la virginidad es importante, pero no te vas a ir al infierno por vivir en pecado, se va a infierno por cosas peores. Jeje, me explaye nuevamente (mala costumbre mía, siempre me lo dicen) a lo que iba es que no se relatar una boda Budista- Sintoísta, confórmense con que usan trajes tradicionales y toman sake u.u no es de mala ni de floja, pero desconozco los detalles y creo que sería muy feo que inventará una boda a la rápida, dirán Uds, T.T queridos míos, ¬¬ esta chica si que es descarada, no actualiza en mil años y ahora nos dice que el capítulo esta incompleto, ¬¬ y quiere que la leamos, es una aprovechada T-T sí, lo sé, pero encuentro innecesario colocar la boda, les pido disculpas por esta nota tan larga y mil gracias por leero **

_La boda fue llevada a cabo sin mayores complicaciones, llego la noche y con ella la adoptada tradición occidental de la "noche de bodas"._

_Suspiró (esto se había vuelto una costumbre suya) con desgana al pensar en lo que seguía, Enishi-kun la adoraba, de eso no cabía la mayor duda, pero en lo profundo de su dolido corazón ella añoraba que la primera vez fuera con el joven pelirrojo, solo la primera vez, si tan solo pudiera recibir eso ya lo demás no importaría. _

_Miro su habitación, la había arreglado, ahora estaba compuesta por una cama occidental, un armario con sus kimonos bien guardados, un espejo grande y con un marco hermoso y un sofá que hacia juego con la cama y las cortinas, cuanto lujo poseía ahora; que tiempos aquellos cuando no tenían a veces ni para comer y tenían que hacer trabajos esporádicos, "fueron buenos tiempos" pensó con melancolía. _

_Cuando ya estaba mentalmente lista para recibir al varón de los Yukishiro vio que éste entraba corriendo a la estancia, tomaba sus cosas y le informaba sobre el ultimo suceso de sus empresas: _

_Los trabajadores se han puesto en huelga, Kaoru-chan te pido mil disculpas por marcharme de esta manera, justo en estos momentos, pero el telegrama decía que era de suma urgencia que me presentará para controlarlos, en una semana mandaré por ti y volverás a Inglaterra para terminar como Dios manda esta boda- apresuradamente le dio un beso en la frente, le pidió que se cuidara mucho, que disfrutará con sus amigos y que pronto se verían. _

_La joven Kamiya no caía en su asombro – "o.O se va? Así nada más?"- pensó al tiempo que decía- Cuídate mucho Enishi-koi- le espetó desde el umbral de la habitación-"Parece que después de todo hoy no perderé mi virginidad… genial, ahora llegaré a Inglaterra aterrada por lo que sucederá"- se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de la habitación, al notar que hacía ruido al caer callo en la cuenta de que aún estaba vestida para la noche de bodas o mejor dicho, estaba arreglada para que su esposo le quitara la ropa. Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, no había prisas y hasta se divertía practicando poses para su noche de bodas, -"¿Le gustaría así? o quizás de ésta forma…"-. Tan empecinada en su 'juego' que no se dio cuenta que era observada por un par de curiosos ojos dorados, los mismo que la habían mirado desde el momento que comenzó la ceremonia de matrimonio. _

_-Kaoru- pronuncio Battousai con una voz más ronca de lo normal a sus espaldas, por lo que la Joven pudo ver su reflejo junto a ella en el espejo, notando lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía a la luz de la luna con esos ojos como la miel… "¿Dorados? ¿Por qué estarán dorados?"- se preguntó su lado conciente aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de responder. – Kaoru- repitió el hombre al tiempo que la hacia girar para que quedar frente a él- tú no sabes como me gustaría estar en el lugar de Yukishiro en estos momentos- le susurró al oído._

_No lo creo… ¿Qué tu mujer éste a punto de cometer adulterio, incluso antes de haber consumado el matrimonio es algo deseable? Eres más masoquista de lo que pensé- comentó la oji-azul provocando en Kenshin una sonrisa similar a la que tiene un cazador al acechar a su presa._

_¿Estás dispuesta a cometer adulterio Kaoru, aquí y ahora?- consultó mirándola fijamente._

_Aquí y Ahora – confirmó sin dejar de mirarlo._

_¿Qué nos detiene entonces?- la ahora señora Yukishiro no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar la respuesta, Himura se había apoderado de sus labios con tal vehemencia que le había cortado la respiración, aunque no le importó demasiado, solo lo soltó una milésima de segundo para tomar aire y segur besándolo con pasión ¿Qué importaba quedarse sin aire ahora que su sueño se iba a cumplir? Su mayor fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad y no iba a dejar que algo tan tonto como la inexperiencia la detuviera. Un gemido salio de la garganta de la chica en el momento que él la apoyo contra la pared sin dejar de besarla. Había comenzado a quitarle poco a poco las capas del Kimono , las pocas que quedaban cuando joven espadachín llegó, cuando su última prenda estuvo tirada en el piso el ahora amante de Kaoru se distancio un poco de ella solo para admirarla: tenia todo el cabello alborotado, aun tomado, sus senos subían y bajaban con rapidez debido a la excitación de la joven, su esbelto cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor. La muchacha también tuvo oportunidad de observarlo con más calma, llevaba una Yukata que apenas ocultaba su ya creciente erección, tenia la respiración entrecortada y conservaba esa expresión de cazador en su rostro. Decidida a ver, tocar y probar entre otras cosas lo que había detrás de esa única prenda se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo y quito con un ímpetu inigualable el molesto pedazo de tela. Kaoru sintió enrojecer sus mejillas ante tal "armamento", acentuando aún más la maliciosa sonrisa de su acompañante. Con movimientos un poco torpes se lanzó a cazar aquella maliciosa boca que poseía tan maliciosa sonrisa. Quizás fue la emoción del momento, quizás es algo que se sabe desde el nacimiento, pero la chica jamás supo como llego a concretar el dichoso beso en forma certera y correcta, como supuso, su amante era acreedor de una habilidad que superaba con creces la suya y la guío en su nuevo viaje de descubrimiento. _

_Con movimientos sutiles y sensuales Kenshin rompió lentamente el beso, si se puede llamar así, de una curiosa forma fue moviendo su boca hacia la comisura de los labios, para luego bajar hacia el cuello (lugar donde se deleito tal como lo hubiese hecho un seductor vampiro) y seguir descendiendo lentamente besando el sector posterior al cuello de la mujer para luego llegar a sus bien formados y redondos pechos que debido a la excitación o al frío producido por la falta de prendas talvez ambas se mostraban rígidos y erectos. Teniendo cuidado tomo el botón del pecho izquierdo con su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y saborearlo como si de un dulce se tratase, al tiempo que tomaba con su mano izquierda el otro botón jugando con el, acariciándolo. _

_La muchacha ya no cabía de gozo, necesitaba más, le tomo la cabeza y lo beso con más pasión de lo imaginable. El joven susurró contra su boca y la lanzo a la cama, con delicadeza, dándole una vista celestial, la maestra quedo con el cabello en forma de abanico tras su cabeza, los pechos erguidos, la piel sudorosa , el rostro enrojecido y una mirada de curiosidad en los ojos, pidiéndole mentalmente perón a Yukishiro por robarle su "premio" se puso encima de la joven besándola y recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo. _

_-Lamento ser tan apresurado- le murmuró Kenshin antes de entrar en ella. Kaoru gimió con fuerza, tirando la cabeza para atrás sintiendo como su amante se movía con fuerza en su interior, lo escucho gemir con ella repetidas veces, con un delicado movimiento la penetró más profundo, provocando así un orgasmo para los dos. –Ka-o-ru, uf, Si no lo supiera diría que tienes años de experiencia en esto- dijo entrecortado, como quien acaba de correr un maratón. Sin decir palabra inició un nuevo movimiento, se giró de manera de que ella estaba arriba. Besándolo y recorriendo su pecho con sus manos comento- se me preparó para ser una excelente esposa, en todo sentido, sé cosas que avergonzarían a una cortesana experimentada- sonrío seductoramente- no sé si ya te lo he dicho, pero te amo estúpido Vagabundo- murmuró bajo, aunque lo suficiente para que él la escuchara. Con un último movimiento los jóvenes amantes llegaron al clímax de su acto, con un orgasmo casi simultaneo ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, quedando la muchacha sobre el con la respiración entrecortada, abrazándolo fuertemente y el joven bajo ella dijo con una sonrisa dulce: _

_yo también te amo Kaoru- … _

_Sí, ya lo sabía, eres realmente tonto, todo esto sucedió por tu culpa!- cerro los ojos esperando una contestación_

_Si tú lo dices… pero si no hubieses ido con Yukishiro quien sabe cuándo te lo hubiese dicho… y tampoco serías la gran amante que era ahora- realmente se sorprendió de pensar eso como una bendición, ya se estaba quedando dormido… _

_Supongo-respondió- Creo que despertamos a todo mundo… ¿Fuimos muy escandalosos?- preguntó sonrojada._

_No sé, aunque me alegraría despertar al escandaloso de Sanosuke y Megumi, pero lo más probable es que hayan hecho lo mismo. _

"_¿Sano y Megumi, mañana le preguntaré…"-pensó_

_Kaoru… nunca pensé que serías una adultera- murmuro medio dormido. _

_Yo nunca pensé que terminarías siendo el amante de alguien. _

_Las vueltas de la vida… un asesino-vagabundo-amante, ¿gran título nee?_

_Sí- alcanzo a decir antes de caer dormida. _

_Buenas noches… Kaoru-koi- _

_**.·.·.·.·.·.**_

Tenías razón, es realmente bonito, pero también parece de chica- comento tumbada en el futon boca a bajo observando el biombo- pero no creo que muchos desconocidos entren a tu habitación ¿verdad? –inquirió con un tono celoso.

No, casi nadie- respondió Himura abrazandola.

No quiero levantarme- exclamo perezosamente, disfrutando de la calidez del joven.

No lo hagas entonces-

¿Crees que he mejorado?-consultó cambiando el tema repentinamente.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Veras… yo quiero saber si necesito practicar más, con mi primer maestro- contestó de manera seductora.

En ese caso creo que deberíamos pasar toda la tarde entrenando.

¿Qué nos detiene?-

_**.·.·.·.·.·.**_

**_Hola queridos míos! tanto tiempo. _**

_**He hecho las notas ya 5 veces XD es que las hago antes de subir el fic asi que cambian u.u**_

_** El fic ya tiene un año! Nunca esperé que durara más de uno… T.T se suponia que lo terminaría por Julio! Pero después de casi 8 meses sin subir nada.. serían 16 cáps que debería haber subido … + los 9 que había xx serían 25 cáp! Mucho no creen? **_

_**Ha sido un mal año la verdad, xx no entraré en detalles para no hacer mis notas de 4 hojas **_

_**Quiero dar las gracias a mis fantásticas amigas y lectora (y MI-KUN XD el único chico del lugar)s! No las merezco T.T son lo mejor ! Gracias por seguirme leyendo… soy un desastre! Yo que aborrezco a los autores dejados. Espero que este cap les halla gustado, que no miren el Lemon con cara de "que asco" porque me llevaría a la depresión T.T no soy pervertida? Buaaaaaaaa! Asu se decepcionaría de mí**_

_**Ejem, las notas culturales: **_

_**Los Biombos son esos paneles donde uno se esconde para vestirse ¿por qué los coloco como nota? Pués yo recuerdo claramente que no tenía idea de que eran U.U ¿alguien tiene uno en casa? **_

"_**·koi"- viene de Koishii (nunca supe como se escribia u.u) y Koibito, es un diminutivo que se le da al amante (no al patas negras, si no con el que amas) en mis años de loca-afanada me di cuenta de que rara vez se usa **_

**_En oriente no es tan apreciada la cosa de la virginidad como en occidente, no te pudrirás en el infierno de ellos si tienes sexo pre-matrimonial, aunque el adulterio es igual de feo que en occidente, aunque no tan malo como en los países del medio oriente donde te apedrean en la calle ¬¬ claro, si eres mujer. _**

_**El Budismo y el sintoísmo aceptan que sea uno de mas de un credo a la vez, me explico, en Japón se da el caso de que la mayor parte de la población es Budista-Sintoista ya que sus creencias van pa'l mismo lado y se acoplan, claro, uno podría ser Católico Sintoísta si omitimos que nosotros no podemos tener mas de un credo a la vez **_

_**Sobre la boda, lo único que he visto es una boda Coreana y no podría detallarla porque no era muy bien hecha. Esta boda esta hecha con trajes tradicionales y al final se abre un barril de sake, lo que es equivalente al pastel En el manga de Ranma sale algo similar **_

_** Los Kimonos tienen muchas capas, si han visto a la mamá de Inuyasha se darán cuenta de que tiene la ropa de 10 personas a cuestas ¿Cómo lo hará para caminar ?eso mismo me pregunto yo**_

**_Espero haber mejorado con el tiempo mi ortografía x.x se que al principio dejaba mucho que desear pero sigo siendo una inexperta poco a poco se va mejorando, y quiero disculparme por la falta de capítulos extensos, a mi me fascina leer capítulos largos y siento mucho no poder escribirlos. XD a si… en las notas no hay ningún orden ni ley de las leyes gramaticales de la lengua española escribo, si me perdonan, como las weas. Les pido disculpas de nuevo U.U dioses.-. _**

**_Visiten una de las muestras de ocio y la falta de inspiración: _****_http/ Log ocioso de su servidora que denuncia los plagios del anime _**

_**Si no les llego la respuesta del Review espero que me sepan disculpar U.U ya ni recuerdo donde los guarde T.T **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Mil besos y abrazos, espero actualizar dentro de este año nuevamente.**_

_**Se le quiere **_

**_.·.·.·.Verito.S.·.·.·. _**

**_KazukoRK 3D+VG MRS6 _**


	11. Calma antes de la Tormenta

Declaración de derechos de autor: _Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki_.

Datos de interés_: "Pensamientos"_

- diálogos-

** notas de la autora**

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capítulo 11: Calma antes de la tormenta. _

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

-_**"E**lla lo ama, lo sé"-en algún lugar de China un _ joven de gris cabellera reflexionaba, como muchos lo hacen, mientras disfrutaba de una refrescante ducha de media tarde para aplacar el calor -_"Este matrimonio no es mas que una venganza en la que terminamos involucrando demasiados sentimientos, los tres"_

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Sagara Sanosuke creía en que la felicidad estaba en las cosas sencillas, comer y beber bien, tener una cama y un techo para dormir y vivir, estas lo suficientemente bien físicamente como para pelear cuando la situación lo amerita, tener a los amigos vivos en su mayoría y una que otra relación durante la semana. **Está de más decir que tipo de relación quiere ¿verdad?**

Y justamente eso estaba buscando, su relación semanal con su acompañante preferida (y la única desde hace bastante tiempo como para considerarse una pareja). Cuando toco alegremente la puerta de la linda doctora zorrita lo último que esperaba era encontrársela tomando té tranquilamente con la ahora Yukishiro Kaoru, haciendo parecer que un suceso tan ... singular como aquel fuera algo tan cotidiano como sus propias visitas.

¡Sanosuke!- exclamó alegremente la joven doctora- ¡Mira quien vino de visita!

¡Sano!-dijo feliz la aludida levantadse para abrazar a su amigo- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Cuando llegue al Dôjo espere verte ahí, pero Yahiko-chan me dijo que ahora pasabas mucho tiempo con Megumi-comentó pensativa, luego de soltar el abrazo (correspondido por cierto) lanzando una lisiva mirada a la 'pareja'.

¿Te comentó él que pasa casi todas las noches con Tsubame?- añadió maliciosa Megumi.

¿Sí?, no tenía idea- suspirando teatralmente agregó- ¡Creció tan rápido!, me alegra mucho que al fin se trate como es debido con ella, con lo atolondrado que era ya me temía yo que jamás se le declarase-exclamó aún más teatralmente limpiándose una lagrima con un pañuelo.

Nee, Kitsune-koi **el apodo cariñoso de Sano para Megumi**, ¿no crees que Jo-chan a cambiado un poco?- consultó dudoso y algo nervioso por los actos de la aludida - no recuerdo que fuese tan... dramática.

Han de ser costumbres Europeas, al menos eso espero- respondió en tono esperanzado.

Bueno chicos, tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento de Yahiko-chan, yo tenía la esperanza de que ya pudiese ser el heredero del Dôjo, pero al parecer Kenshin no ha puesto suficiente empeño en su enseñanza- al decirlo suspiró cansinamente- están invitados para cenar, espero que no lo olviden-comentó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo maliciosamente- no hagan cosas malas.

Yo también espero que sean costumbres Europeas- murmuró 'tori atama' antes de dedicarse a lo suyo por completo.

Cambia la postura, no, esta mal, derecho, mejor pero aún no está perfecto, sí, así- la joven kenakoda se sentía poderosa, después de haberle mostrado sus nuevas habilidades a Myojin éste le hacia caso en todo, como debería de hacerlo un pupilo.

Aquella señorita controla a Yahiko-senpai-comentó uno de los alumnos recientes, de cabellos castaños- de una manera extraordinaria.

-Es increíble, he escuchado que ella es la maestra original del dôjo, la que se fue a Inglaterra-aseguró una chica de pelo azul corto.

Eso tendría sentido, Yahiko-senpai no respeta casi nada, ni siquiera a Kenshin-sensei o a Hiko-sama.

Todos los alumnos nuevos, casi todos más alumnos del Adolescente muchacho que del propio Battousai Himura observaban sentados a una orilla del dôjo sombrados y maravillados el entrenamiento, ellos sabían que su senpai era realmente fuerte, contaban que había luchado contra los del Juppon-Gatana y Oniwabanshu entre otros a muy corta edad, pero nunca esperaron verle haciéndole caso a una ventiañera con un Gi algo ajustado **Nuestra querida muchacha creició y decidío hacer como Yumi, mostrar su linda figura **que le miraba sentada.

Kaoru ¿Podrías dejame tranquilo?- pidió Yahiko entrecortadamente, estaba cansadisimo de las 'modificaciones o criticas constructivas' de la bruja.

-Yahiko-chan- últimamente le llamaba siempre así, no tenía consideración hacia él y su imagen- ¿Quieres ser el dueño del dôjo?- preguntó dulcemente-Como eres lo más cercano a un hijo, mi estudiante estrella y la salvación del Kamiya-Kashin, era lógico que el dôjo iba a pasar a tus manos, aunque tuviese descendencia así sería, quizás está sea la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de supervisar tu entrenamiento, éste es el legado de mi familia Yahiko y te lo estoy dejando a ti-respondió algo molesta levantándose con las manos en las caderas, para luego desordenarle el cabello- sigue practicando, ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres para tus alumnos? -sonrió con malicia- talvez si traigo a Tsubame-chan te comportaras mejor.

Deja de molestar y ve dile a los pequeños que entren- dijo sonrojado y moviendo la cara hacía el otro lado, a modo de esconderla.

Y eso hizo, fue hasta donde se encontraban todos los nuevos estudiantes, antes deteniéndose a ver las placas con los nombres de estos, sonrió al ver la cantidad de placas que allí habían. Yahiko había hecho un buen trabajo, sí, no había nadie mejor para hacerse cargo de su dôjo...

Bien chicos-comenzó dirigiéndose a los jóvenes estudiantes- aún no me presento yo soy Ka-, perdón, Yukishiro Kaoru, dueña y maestra oficial del dôjo. En vista que Yahiko tiene que practicar un poco yo me haré cargo de su entrenamiento mientras me encuentre aquí ¿Entendido?

¡¡Sí!!

Muy bien, comenzaremos con calentamiento, ahora todos tomen su boken y comiencen...

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Después de un cansado día, terminado con un agradable y relajante baño, la joven peliazul caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor-"_Que bien se siente estar en casa nuevamente, con mis amigos"-_ pensó feliz entrando a su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar-

"_Quizás no tan bien..."_

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**Holaaaaaaa! **

**Lamento Mucho la demora!! T.T éste es un regalo de día de Reyes!! **

**En relación al fic , ya estoy empezando a elaborar el siguiente cap , en realizad en éste iban a suceder las cosas, pero considere apropiado mostrarles algo de la nueva vida cotidiana de los chicos lo de Megumi Sano y Yahiko Tsubame estaba palneado hace mucho tiempo, durante los 8 meses que no actualice me plantee varias veces hacer un capítulo dedicado a la gente que quedaba en Japón sigo queriendo hacer una especie de 'omake' T.T Intentaré actualizar pronto!**

**Tarde me di cuenta de que debería haber utilizado lenguaje de viajero Aterrizaje, abordaje, escala, parada, trafico... en fin **

**S estoy algo triste Y.Y mi Winamp Por desconocidas Razones esta fallando!! y no puedo estar sin él U.U mis cancioneS!**

**Lo de la ducha es para calmar el calor que siento!! Dioses!! xX xq hace tanto calor?!! Xq no hay mar en Santiago?!! u.uU Por quéeeeeeee? T.T eso haría menos pesado el clima! x eso no progresamos! todas las ciudades importantes del mundo tienen agua cerca (el Mapocho...) Y me derrite imaginarlo duchandose.. uuuuuuf!! .o. me matooooooo.**

**Mil gracias por leer mis querids lectores - tengo un promedio de 200 algo lecturas por capítulo o saben lo feliz que me hace eso? XD perdonen que los moleste con mi vida y mis explallamientos en este capítulo :S son siempre muy cortos! así que los alargoo Aunque el anterior tuvo 8 páginas o.O estaba inspirada oooh! Que milagro nee?. ¿Recuerdan que hace un montón de tiempo comente que el fic lo hago sobre la marcha? Pues ...etto... no tengo idea como terminarlo BUAAAAAAA!! me dejan ideas? por favor o? **

**Bueno! muchas Felicidades para este nuevo año. Sean felices P que sea mucho mejor que el anterior. **

**Cuídense**

**Pórtense bien **

**Los quierooooo!! **

_**.·.·.·.Verito.S.·.·.·. **_

_**KazukoRK 3D+VG MRS6 **_


	12. Tarde o Temprano tenía que acabar

Declaración de derechos de autor: _Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki_.

Datos de interés_: "Pensamientos"_

- diálogos-

** notas de la autora**

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capítulo 12:Tarde o Temprano tenía que acabar_

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**A**quella asoleada tarde un apuesto joven de plateados cabellos descendía en Tokio del lujoso barco que llegaba de China.

Esperando que su carta hubiera llegado y sido leída a tiempo se dirigió al Dojô Kamiya con dedición, Hoy era el día en que todo se aclararía, no habría más Enishi&Kaoru&Kenshin, o eso esperaba.

Un poco antes de la entrada estaba, justo como pedía en su carta, Himura Kenshin esperándole apoyado en la pared, al verle llegar se enderezo y camino hacía él.

-Yukishiro

-Himura

Después de tan calido saludo ambos entraron sigilosamente a la casa, no querian que alguien los viera durante el entrenamiento.

- Supongo que es hora, nuestro juego ha llegado a su fin.

- Al parecer sí.

Suspirando cansadamente ingresaron a la habitación de Kenshin, hoy hablarían mucho... quizás demasiado.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

"Tenemos que hablar"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza...

No estaba preparada para esa frase, al menos no su cuerpo perdió la capacidad de movimiento en el instante que ingreso a su habitación y escucho la fatídica oración, pronunciada a coro por aquellos dos jóvenes varones, quienes no debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos por el bien arquitectónico de su Dojô , de ellos y de ella misma.

No supo cuanto tiempo quedo así, estática y atónita pensando de qué tenían que hablar, esperando lo peor trago saliva y pensó en preguntarle a Enishi inocentemente que hacia allí, pero desistió de la idea inmediatamente, era demasiado estúpido hacerlo, así que opto por lo simple:

¿De qué tenemos que hablar queridos¿De el hecho de que ambos estén en mi habitación, de noche, sin ningún consentimiento¿Del clima?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, una parte de sus ser quiso realmente que hablasen del clima, por tonto que pareciese.

Kaoru, cariño, no va bien contigo, te haces una idea, si es que no sabes, de lo que vamos ha hablar- le reprocho su esposo con un deje de dulzura.

Tarde o temprano esto iba a terminar, creo que siempre lo supimos, éste es el fin.

Sí, lo sé, tenemos mucho de que hablarquizás hasta del clima - dijo sonriendo débilmente- traeré un poco de té, será una larga noche- murmuró más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes.

Después de al menos media hora de silencio absoluto entre los chicos antes que la chica viniese y trajera el té (ella mantenía la esperanza de que se fueran a dormir) se sentaron en el piso del cuarto a ¡al fin!, hablar.

Bien- comenzó el peliplateado- la situación es la siguiente: Yo, Yukishiro Enishi, estoy casado con Kamiya Kaoru quien a su vez está enamorada de Himura Kenshin o Shinta, como prefiera él, el cual asesino a mi hermana y su esposa Yukishiro Tomoe. Kaoru y yo nos casamos hace 5 años aproximadamente, aquí en éste mismo lugar, ése mismo día mi joven y reciente esposa me 'engaño' con Himura ¿Estoy bien?- preguntó haciendo una pausa, a la cual los sonrojados aludidos asintieron- Los problemas de nuestro curioso trío amoroso **JO! y hasta rima o.O** son básicamente tres (Sí, uno por cada uno de nosotros). Primero: que mi adorable esposa no esta precisamente enamorada de mi, ni yo lo estoy loca por ella, aún así me parece, y creo que a ella también, que Himura ha sido algo _tardío _en declararse, yo no sé si el día que Kaoru encontró la carta tenía planeado confesar sus sentimientos hacía ella pero de igual manera mi actual mujer estuvo prácticamente servida delante de él durante años. No puedo evitar molestarme en la falta de tacto del señor aquí presente para confesar su amor **justo** en mi noche de boda. Para simplificar, el primer problema es la falta de amor en nuestro matrimonio ¿Verdad querida? -consultó sonriendo falsamente.

Sin esperar la respuesta, el pelirrojo protagonista prosiguió:

El segundo problema vendría a ser la relación que hay entre Kaoru y yo, además de que en la nuestra sí hay amor y todo lo que ello conlleva está su actual postura civil de casada. Y el tercer problema vendría ha ser la decisión que tomará Kaoru: si decide volver y vivir en Inglaterra para el resto de sus días, teniendo los hijos de Yukishiro y una vida Europea quizás nunca más vuelva a su Dôjo ni a ver a su familia y amigos; si decide quedarse aquí, en Japón conmigo y los demás tendría que divorciarse de ti, quien como tú has dicho fue correcto con ella desde el principio y jamás la dejó con la incertidumbre. -concluyó Kenshin con una media sonrisa.

Así que Kaoru ¿Qué decides¿Con quien te quedas? - inquirieron al unísono.

Y ante la ansiosa y fija mirada de los apuestos muchachos la joven respondió lo último que ellos esperaban:

Con ninguno ...

Y la tormenta se desato en Tokio...

¡¿QUÉ?!

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**_T.T hace algo así como un año me encontraba yo escribiendo de noche escuchando una y mil veces la canción del capitulo 9 o.o que por cosas del destino tuvo mas reviews y mas hits pensando como iba a terminar este fic, la verdad yo preferiria a Enishi, pero donde puse el fic y mi honoraria institución me lo prohíben (Además que sería estúpido de mi parte) _**

_**Éste es el casi fin y como tantas veces lo dije, fue sobre la marcha. **_

_**Y.Y quedan algo así como dos caps, el final y el epilogo. **_

_**BUA!! No quiero que termine!! Ya ni lectores tengo, pero aún así amo este fic (quizas no tanto como debería, pero le quiero de verdad) y sería el primero que termino **_

_**Ustedes deciden queridos mios ¿Kenshin o Enishi? o hago uno para cada uno? (eso sigue sin convencerme)**_

**_u.u me di el lujo de poner eso, ya parese novela la cosa esta que la pareja principal vuelven y terminan mil veces como una hermanita que tengo yo... y al final igual quedan juntos :S una lata verdad? _**

**_Confesaré, al principio iba a hablar con Kenshin, pero me di cuenta de que era muy obvio ¡Todas acertaron! Xx y Janet-chan (o.o te puedo decir así? supuso que vendría Enishi y pelearían… pero eso ya paso y no soy TAN repetitiva P y una noche durante mi letargo (entre dormida y no) me dije: pero claro! Que estén los dos! Eso me llevaría a algo. Así que: okashira janet: gracias por tus conjeturas! T.T me haz inpirado!_**

_**Estoy aún algo ... mmm entre sorprendida y deprimida por leer el final de FullMoon wo Sagashite xx no creía que estuviera terminada ni mucho menos, creo que leer y ver series tan largas me ha traumado u.uU ¡que se alarguen los Shôjos! **_

_**O.o Arina-sama ha sido capaz de crear un final de anime en manga, xD si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo me entenderan (8)Vamos en busca de la luna llenaaaaa(8) Se los recomiendo de paso T.T es divino!! El final esta bastante bien, no quedan muchas cosas inconclusas y sabemos con quien quedan todos o Algo que no pasa tan a menudo como quisiera IZUMI x MEROKO!! P**_

_**T,T si me dejan 8 reviews llegaría a 100 mi sueño frustrado**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**XD ¿Notaron? No me demoré en actualizar**_

_**KISUUUUU!**_

_**.·.·.·.Verito.S.·.·.·. **_

_**KazukoRK 3D+VG MRS6 **_


	13. Siempre

Declaración de derechos de autor: _Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki_.

Datos de interés_: "Pensamientos"_

- diálogos-

** notas de la autora**

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Capítulo 13: _Siempre

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

Con ninguno ...

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron al unísono entre asombrados y enojados

-No griten- sonrío maliciosamente- no me quedaré con ninguno, ni iré a ningún lado, me quedaré aquí, con mi dôjo, supervisando a Yahiko, como siempre debió ser, lo que hagan ustedes ya me tiene sin cuidado, he decidido hacer mi vida sola.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

A pesar de ser muy entrada la noche, unos deprimidos Kenshin y Enishi tomaban sake con Sanosuke en un bar, por el estado del suelo, cubierto de botellas y botellones parecían tener tiempo en el lugar.

Por ella nos peleamos, esa mujer es una egoísta-decía un bastante borracho peliplateado.

Última vez que me enamoro, nunca termina bien- juraba un igual o más borracho pelirojo.

Chicos, no sean así, estoy seguro que Jo-chan lo hizo por su bien- al estar tan acostumbrado a tomar, no estaba ni la mitad de borracho que sus 'debiluchos' acompañantes.

¿Qué bien?, sólo jugo con nosotros, nunca nos quiso-se quejó con tristeza Yukishiro- yo tampoco la quise como éste de acá - Himura sólo lo miró con desdén- pero fue muy cruel con nosotros., me hizo pelear con mi querido cuñaditoooo.

Sííp, fue muy mala, yo no se donde voy a vivir ahora, le falto decir que no nos quería ver nunca más, con todo lo que yo la quiero- decía con cascaditas en los ojos- yo nunca quise pelear contigo querido hermanitooo-gritó abrazando a Enishi

Yo menos, querido hermanitoo mayor-gritaba abrazandolo también y llorando- ¡no dejemos que ninguna mujer nos vuelva a separar!

Ninguna- respondía bebiendo más, tan borracho estaba que había olvidado su poca resistencia al alcohol.

No sé, ya verán que al final no era tan malo- animó mientras seguía tomando, él realmente esperaba que todo se arreglara.

En aquellos momentos, en el dôjo, la ahora Kamiya Kaoru miraba con tristeza la puerta corrediza de la habitación, tratando de dormir...

"Fue lo mejor que crean que ya no los quiero a seguir con este estúpido juego, se merecen ser felices en otro lugar, no puedo pretender que ambos me pertenecerán siempre, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, lamento tanto no haberlo hecho antes..."- pensaba al borde de las lagrimas- es curioso que todo termine así, aquí, donde empezó- susurró antes de caer dormida, después de todo, había sido un largo día.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la puerta de la habitación, haciendo despertar a la dueña, que a duras penas pudo abrir los ojos con los residuos de lagrimas, cansinamente se levanto de su agradable lecho para encontrarse con una gritona muchacha de pelo largo y azulado corriendo hacía ella.

¡Kaoru-chan!-exclamó acalorada abrazándola- ¿Estás bien?, cuando supe que estabas en Tokyo vine lo antes posible a saludar,¡Pero no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal!, Megumi (Quién lo supo de manera misteriosa…) me puso al corriente de todo cuando llegue.

Misao-chan, cálmate, no hace bien para tu estado correr ni exaltarte así- dijo intentando calmarla- Creo que estoy bien-contestó sonriendo.

No te creo nada mujer, anda, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar, que no he comido nada.

-

Con uno de su nuevo kimono celeste claro con iris blancas y más arreglada, la joven dueña se sentó en la sala junto a Misao, la cual para sus 5 meses de embarazo, de su tercer estaba divina, con una versión más alargada de su traje para su embarazo, y Megumi, quien, para variar, estaba con un vestido occidental y su delantal de doctora.

¿Estas segura de tu decisión?-inquirió la ahora señora Shinomori.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor, Enishi-kun lo dijo, todo fue un juego de venganza.

Aún amas a Ken-san ¿verdad?-era una afirmación.

Sí...

Entonces Kaoru-chan¿Por qué no le dices a Himura que se quede aquí, contigo y tenga hijos y envejezcan juntos?

Misao, no digas estupideces- le regaño la Kitsune

No las digas tú no ves que---

Antes de que la 'comadreja' terminara la oración unos cansados muchachos entraron a la sala, casi a rastras el 'tori atama' llevaba al despechado joven de ojos violetas, quien parecía estar aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

¿Y... Enshi-kun?- se atrevió a preguntar la oji-azul.

Se fue en cuanto pudo, me dio una carta para ti, después te la paso, ahora ayúdenme con Kenshin-pidió casi cayéndose- pareciera que lo hace adrede.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

A Kenshin la resaca le duró cinco días completos, había tomado mucho para su desacostumbrado organismo, durante los primeros días apenas si podía comer. Durante todo ese tiempo Kamiya se encargo de arreglar su divorcio **Recoremos que se casarón bajo leyes inglesas también, donde inicio el divorcio legan **, mandar a traer sus cosas, enviar cartas de despedida a toda la gente que conoció y aprecio, y posteriormente mantuvo correspondencia seguida, telegrafiar a su ex-esposo para disculparse y el todo tipo de tramites, para cuando el pelirojo de sus sueños recuperó su salud ya estaba más calmada para tratar con él.

Volvía de enviar las cartas cuando lo ve marchar apresuradamente, con la misma maleta y el mismo traje (el que ella le regalo) cuando fue a buscarla.

"¡No, no puedes escapar maldito imbécil, no me puedes dejar ahora"-pensó mientras corría para alcanzarlo, lo que le faltaba¡ahora se iba sin despedir el cobarde!

¡Kenshin!- llamó mientras corría, a lo que él se detuvo, haciendo que la chica chocara con su espalada.

¿No dijiste que querías hacer tu vida sola, sin ninguno de nosotros?, bien, te dejo sola- exclamó sin girarse, retomando el paso.

Yo no quise decir eso- murmuró agarrándole la ropa, como una niña pequeña, haciendo que se volviese a detener- lo dije... pero, yo... yo quiero que.. que tú te quedes aquí, conmigo- susurró pegada a su espalda, con la cabeza agachada y dejando, al fin, todas sus lagrimas caer- yo... yo he sido muy tonta.. hice muchas cosas sin pensar... era muy inmadura entonces... ¿Me perdonarás... Kenshin¿Estaremos juntos al final?- preguntó con la voz y el cuerpo temblando, al no recibir respuesta le soltó la ropa y levanto débilmente los ojos, para encontrarse con Kenshin dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

No sea tonta, Kaoru-dono- comenzó mientras tomaba su rostro y le limpiaba las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos- yo siempre estaré con usted, yo siempre la amaré, sin importar lo que haya hecho- terminó acercando su frente a la de ella-no importa- murmuró sin quitar la sonrisa y haciéndola sonreír a ella también- siempre estaremos juntos.

Siempre- susurró la chica.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**T.T que lindo no? Final tipo Shoujo XD como me gustan, quizás la canción que estaba escuchando me influencio, decía todo el rato zutto T-T la bajaré XD era muy linda - (zutto es siempre, una de mis palabras preferidas) **_

_**Nunca esperé que terminara así o.O pero he de decirlo, me gusto el final meloso, tipo cap 133 de furuba divino**_

_**El cap estaba listo ayer ¬.¬ pero no queria subir T-T **_

_**Para que no me acusen de plagio después. **_

_**Y aquí estamos! T.T el último cap sólo queda el epílogo... **_

_**Me gusto realmente la parte de a borrachera… no quise poner mucho, no quiero dejarlos mal (he leido mucho Yaoi, espero que me disculpen) **_

_**Me mata terminarl el fic... ha sido tanto tiempo..**_

_**- Llegue a los 100 rev!! XD Manus-chan! Fuiste el 100. **_

_**Estoy realemnte cansada u.u así que, por primera vez, las notas seran cortitas. (además que temgo mil cosas que hacer)**_

_**Mil gracias a tods como siempre. **_

_**Un beso especial a Manu x su cumple (no tengo otra manera de comunicarme contigo mala) **_

_**y a Ci-chan que estará el 28 n.n**_

_**T.T nos veremos luego!  
**_

_**Kisu Kisu!**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**.·.·.·.Verito.S.·.·.·. **_

_**KazukoRK 3D+VG MRS6**_

_**pd: me dicen si se ven los guioneS? parece que no T.T **_


	14. Epílogo

Declaración de derechos de autor: _Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki_. O.O alguien sabe si esto es legal? Capaz que sea ilegal…

Datos de interés

"Pensamientos"

- diálogos-

**notas de la autora**

**Yo sé que la mayoría odia estas notitas, pero bueno, es el último cap, déjenme ser. Ah! Queridos Míos, les quería acrecer por el año y 6 meses exactos que me han acompañado con este fic, entre mal narrado y tardío uds siempre me han leído y eso me hace realmente feliz. U.U nunca hubo un especial, como tantas veces dije, pero al menos hubo lemon . Y eso o.O, mil gracias nuevamente, disfruten el Epílogo (yo los amo, dejan un final abierto pero no queda una con la eterna incertidumbre) que sean muy felices y nos vemos en las notas de abajo!**

_**El viaje de Kaoru. **_

_Epílogo_

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**L**a mayoría de nosotros jamás esperó este tipo de vida, y si así fue, espero no saberlo nunca, prefiero pensar que aún hay algo de sanidad en nosotros, aunque sea un poquito. _

_Hace pocos días uno de mis alumnos me preguntó si imagino otra vida, si fuera una señora de sociedad, de aquellas que piden y se les da, si me arrepiento (algo me indica que se corren rumores no tan falsos sobre mi persona), yo le contesté que no, la verdad que no, que era realmente feliz, el muchacho en cuestión alzó una ceja, al parecer no había satisfecho su curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar a la dueña y señora del lugar, como ninguno de mis alumnos después de Yahiko se atrevió jamás a tratarme de forma despectiva o insultarme de ninguna manera, se fue encogiendo los hombros hacía donde sus compañeros de entrenamiento. ¿Qué por qué cuento esto? Porque si soy sincera, jamás me lo había preguntado, quizás por temor a que mi respuesta fuera sí o meramente no me interesaba, después de aquel incidente menor la curiosa pregunta se formo una y otra vez en mi cabeza: _

'_¿Se imagina en otra vida¡', mejor dicho: ¿Se arrepiente? _

_Y comencé a comparar mi vida actual con lo que hubiera sido: _

_Actualmente estoy casada con Kenshin, llevamos ya 5 años casados, confesaré que actualmente tengo 27 años y él va por los 39, tenemos a Kenji, próximo a los 4. Tengo el Dôjo de mi familia, enseño el Kamiya-Kashin y Kenshin sigue con la tradición de Hiko XIII, el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, impartida por separado. _

_Mis amigos Megumi y Sanosuke tienen algo así como un matrimonio (siempre se comportaron como casados, así que no notaríamos la diferencia), con un adorable niño llamado Sozo de pelos parados azulados y ojos entre azules-cafés, la mezcla mas rara que he visto si me lo preguntan, Megumi sigue como doctora y Sanosuke es forzado a trabajar en lo que sea para llevar una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero a casa, los tres son muy felices y estoy segura de que ellos no se preguntan por el 'y si…'. _

_Por su lado Aoshi y Misao no hacen más que acrecentar la población mundial, yo no sé como lo hace Misao para conservarse de esas maneras, en menos de 6 años han tenido 4 hijos y van por el 5to!(La primera vez tuvo gemelos), Megumi no hace más que preguntarse como un cuerpo tan pequeño no sufre en los partos, siguen siendo miembros principales del Oniwabanshū y trabajan obviamente en ello, aunque la verdad en estos años dudo que Misao haya salido lo suficiente… 5 hijos en casi 7 años!. _

_Mi mejor alumno, Yahiko, también a contraído nupcias, con Tsubame obviamente, el enseña conmigo, como pago por los gastos (si supiera que jamás terminará el pobre…), y Tsubame sigue en trabajando en el Akebeko, ahora como socia de Tae, creo que estamos cayendo en la monotonía, ellos también están esperando a un nuevo familiar._

_Mmm…_

_Hiko sigue con sus admiradoras, sospecho que Tae tiene un romance con Tsukioka Katsuhiro, el amigo de Sano._

_¿Quién más? _

…

_¡oh! Enishi-kun, bueno, él…, él se casó también (no digo yo, parece final de cuento de hadas) según sé él está muy feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que hubiera sido conmigo, tiendo a pensar que nuestro encuentro no fue más que un juego del caprichoso destino para que encontráramos la verdadera felicidad. _

_¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera ido con Enishi-kun?_

_La vida de mis amigos sería la misma, no tuve gran influencia en el desenlace de las relaciones, quizás en el principio, pero era cosa de tiempo que se juntaran, así que dudo que cambiará en algo la de ellos._

_La mía…. _

_Posiblemente estaría en Inglaterra, disfrutando de los lujos de la vida monotóna, quizás Enishi hubiera conocido de todas maneras a Madeline (su actual francesa esposa) y me estaría engañando, no tendría a mi adorable hijo, no tendría mi Dôjo, no tendría mis amigos, básicamente estaría sola e infeliz en un lugar al que no pertenezco. _

_Y puedo decir con completa seguridad, sin dudar ni un solo segundo de que Jamás me arrepentiría de la vida que elegí. _

_Porque soy feliz_

_Realmente feliz_

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**Bien, aquí estamos, el último cap.**

**No quiero atormentarlos con mis traumas XD no terminaríamos nunca, ni con mis penurias ni depresiones, eso es cosa mía **

**Pido perdón por enésima vez por la mala ortografía y redacción de los primeros caps, creo que he mejorado…. O no?**

**Este es mi primer fic terminado, el primero donde me va bien. **

**No puedo estar mas que agradecida porque gracias a él conocí a mi queridas hermanitas, de manera directa o indirecta me ha hecho muy feliiiiiiiiz escribirlo **

**Y los agradecimientos! XD algo que siempre hice por reply, ahora les doy las gracias a todos los que dejaron un rev o.O aunque hay unos dudosos por ahí mi prima (biologica) XD aun se xq lo leyó que no responderé, no tiene sentido. Ah! Que conste, XD a la mayoría no las conocía antes de escribir. **

**_gabyhyatt_****mi primer rev! Muchas gracias, de verdad por dejar rev en todos los caps, yo siempre veo tu nombre en fic buenísimos xD que yo leo y de verdad, me halaga de sobre manera que me hayas leído hasta el final, muchísimas gracias linda **

**punxy**

**Kaoru**

**Ghia-Hikari****: otra de las personas que no lee el fic u.uU, en fin, un beso grandote para ella una de mis hermanitas que trabaja. **

**Skaevan: u.uU otra persona que no lee, hace mil años que no se de ti pero bueno, me apoyaste durante gran parte del fic y eso siempre sera agradecido. **

**yumiki-sama : idem, te quiero ka-chan**

**Mei Fanel: Muchas gracias por leer, dejaste unos rev bastante erraticos, pero se agradecen millón. **

**Sara**

**DaniHimura: mi querida Danii!! Si en aquellos años hubiera sabido que seriamos tan buenas amigas nada pos querida, ya ni leer el fic, pero igual te lo pasaré (8) kisuuu! **

**Caroki-chan : otra amiga mía! si lees esto es que me acorde de decirte que actualice P muchas gracias por leer! **

**Kaerii Ryuka**** : otra de mis hermanas o.O na linda, muchas gracias por leer el fic **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**CiNtHiA : Ci-chan! Muchas gracias por leer el fic durante tanto tiempo P**

**Monika-Dono****: Moni-oneechan! o.o toy emparentada con todas! muchas gracias por leer siempre el fic, Por retarme cuando no actualizaba, por dejar siempre rev mil besos para ti **

**Dark Tomoe**

**AkikoSamaN****: - Manuuuuuuuus! Ay amiga, no se que podria decirte que ya no te he dicho xD, muchisimas gracias por leerlo desde siempre, por apoyarme te quiero mucho!**

**AngelDarkLadyHana**

**Yamiko Eien**

**Sanguito-chan21**

**_Kaoru Himura star_****_: un sol con los rev! Si hasta me tienes en favoritos - muchas gracias por leerme. _**

**Lilac.Kitsune**

**kryn himura**

**cynthia**

**Ane himura****: muchas gracias por leer desde el principo ,como decia tu rev **

**anna kiohyama**

**michel 8 8 8****: u.uU no se que fue de ti! Estas desaparecido hombre o.O llegamos a pensar que Moni te mato (fue Akarii) muchas gracias por leer el fic y ternerlo en fav o.o **

**MirnaHimura**

**Cisne Negro**

**okashira janet****: muchas gracias por los rev que dejaste, realmente me subieron el animo janet-chan, cuidese y muchos besos!**

**Carmen: creo que nunca te devolvi el rev o.O perdoname! uu y es un gran sacrificio leerse una historia tan rara como esta de un tiron, muchisimas gracias! besosS!**

**lorena namida: otro rev no respondio, me alago mucho que leyeras mi lemon **

**gheap**

**Kaoru-Neko**

**MICH-SAMA**

**33 gente dejando review si no me equivoco o.O aun me pregundo de donde salieron tantos hits**

**si a alguien le interesa:**

**El fic tiene hasta el momento 103 reviews, 5471 hist 6 fvs y 3 alerts **

**¡¿De donde salieron tantos?! **

**xD no digan que del primer cap, eso es obvio, pero casi todos los caps tienen sobre 100 hits o.O osea que 100 personas me leen? **

**Deben estar hartos de que les de tanto las gracias, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**u.u si no le conteste su rev puede patearme, ud lo merece! **

** Dios santo que notas mas largas**

**Cuídense**

**Sean felices**

**Se les quiere**

**Verito.S**

**Kazuko RK! MRS6! 3D+VG**


End file.
